Ocean’s Love
by Murasakyoru
Summary: Deep beneath in the ocean lives a boy, a blond boy with an orange fishtail. A storm arrives and throws him at a beach. The next day meets the blond an other boy, he has black-hair... but no fishtail. SasuNaru.
1. The Storm

**Hello everyone. It sure has been a while, but here I am! Back again and ready for a little short Yaoi story with Naruto and Sasuke! In this story will Naruto be the uke and Sasuke the seme.**

**I will kind of making this a; fairy-tale story. I will try, but I am not sure if it will be any good. I don't know how long this will be. At first I thought about make it up to three Chapters, but I am not sure. Please tell me what you all think when the second chapter comes, ok? :)**

**I got the idea to this story from: **_sasuke's-emo-lover_ **:)** **she said once in a Review in My First Puppy: **"aww, poor naruto, i wonder why he was alone in this story, since he is in nearly every story i read." **Then it hit me; why not for once let our beloved blond have a happy life and childhood?! X3 So here it is, please enjoy.**

**Ocean's Love**

Chapter One: The Storm

In the depth of the ocean lives an amazing species. The merpeople, half-human and half-fish. In all the seven seas lives there are for many groups, but this story will only take place in one of them. This village is as many others ruled by the royal family. This royal family is a proud and happy family. The strong and mighty King Minato protects the village with his life and he will never let anyone hurt his beloved wife and son. Minato had half long blond hair, his eyes as blue as the ocean and just as dark and mysteries. His wife, the Queen, Kushina had a long red, crimson hair color, her eyes a light blue, showing so much kindness to all her people. The last one in the royal family is the prince Naruto. He had his father's face and his parent's eyes. So shiny with happiness, but yet somewhat mysterious. Naruto has grown up with the love of his parents all his life. The people in the village loved him too. He was what they all called the ocean's sapphire, thanks to his eyes. A jewel filled with power, love and beauty. And the price didn't know of any other feeling then happiness and love. With his orange fish tail, dose he swim out to his people and tries his best to make them all happy. The royal color to the family is orange. Every member of the family has an orange fishtail. No other merman or mermaid has that strong and powerful color.

Out at ocean, a big storm is building up, a storm that will change the life of the prince. However, this story will begin on the day before it hits its target, a day of happiness and joy.

The prince Naruto sat in his room, the warm water flout in and out of his room, keeping the temperature nice and comfortable. Naruto sat on his bed, thinking hard. He knew that there was something he had forgotten... something important. "What was is.." mumbled Naruto to himself as he started to become frustrated with the situation. "I know there was something special happening to day... Something I have been waiting for a long time now." Naruto felt his head become hot of all the hard thinking.

Suddenly, whiteout warning, was the door to his room smack open and a young mermaid come swimming in. "Dear Prince!" she cried out in something that could seems like panic, but the mermaid tried hard to keep her cool in front of the prince.

"What is it Sakura?" asked Naruto friendly.

The pink hair mermaid gasped after oxygen as she had been swimming really fast. "What are you sitting around here for? Have you forgotten that your guest will arrive to day?! But forget that! They are already here, and he wants to meet you!"

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat as his good friend and servant filed him in with his forgotten thoughts. How could he forget?! The prince form another ocean was coming on his yearly visit. The blond prince then got up form his bed, made a strong push with his tail and went out the room in a fast swim. Naruto didn't want to be late, so he took the shortcut by swimming out the close by window and in another one.

As Naruto finely got to the big gate slowed he down and looked after his guests. "Ah, there you are Prince Naruto." the voice was young and arrogant.

Naruto turned around and saw a short black haired, young merman. Naruto's smile got bigger as he recognized the person, a person with a light blue fishtail. "Sai!!" called the prince out to his dear friend and gave him a hug.

Sai only smiled down on Naruto and mumbled. "Miss me that much?" Naruto nodded his head, but still hadn't let go of the hug.

After a little while, let Naruto go and looked up at Sai. "How have you been?" asked Naruto happily.

"Ah you know.." sighted Sai. "...the same old."

Naruto started to laugh at the answer. "You surly haven't change."

Sai smirked down on the blond. "I maybe haven't, but you damn have. I mean look at you, soon turning eighteen and you damn look like a hot twenty year old guy."

Naruto blushed a little at the comment. Was he really that good looking? He sure had heard if often from people in the village, but he thought they was just being nice. "Y..you really think so?" asked Naruto a little shy.

Sai put on one of his usually smiles and nodded. "Yeah, you're very much like your father in all kinds of ways."

Naruto stopped up and slowly looked down on the floor. Someone had said it again... that he looked like his father. It wasn't like he didn't like the comment. When he was younger would he almost do anything to just hear someone say that he looked like his father, the King. However... now, after so many years... it was as if he wasn't good enough. No mater how much older he got, or stronger, people would still say he was _much like his father_. Why couldn't they say that he was strong for who he was, and stop comparing him with the King. It would take him a lifetime to become as grate as him... if it was even possible.

Sai suddenly felt the depressive waves Naruto was sending out, and then realist what he had said. "Ah... but forget that." he said. "Why don't we just go out for a swim? The weather seems nice, so come on." Sai took Naruto in the arm, and was about to drag him out side when someone spoke up. "And where are you going?" asked a cold voice.

Sai turned slowly around and saw Naruto's bodyguard, Neji. Sai smiled an empty smile at him and said: "I am taking him out for a swim, he seems to be needing it." Neji said nothing as he simply swum outside to take a look at the weather.

The merman with the gray-tail sighed. "Sai, you can as well as me see that a storm is approach." Neji laid his arms in cross over his chest.

Sai only smiled. "I know that, but we will be back before it hits." And with that said, Sai made a push with his tail and dragged Naruto with him. Neji sighed again and turned around to go inside, trusting the other prince to take care of Naruto in his place.

Sai did everything to get Naruto in a better mood, and it all worked. It didn't take long until the two of them were having so fun that they completely forgot the time. They swam very fare away, which was not a good idea now. The clouds over the ocean had covered the sun and the water slowly become cold. Naruto started to get worried. "Sai... shouldn't we try to get home now?"

But the other prince was having fun finding beautiful rocks and empty seashells. "Oh come on... just some few minutes more. Ah, that was a nice one." Sai didn't really noticed how dark the water around them had become and the stream out side the cave they where in, was getting stronger and stronger by the minute.

Naruto held his arms around himself, trying to keep the warm. "Ok Sai..." smiled Naruto. "A few more minutes couldn't hurt..." However, Naruto felt this was wrong. Something inside him yelled at him to get the hell out of there. If the waves out side turned, or if a strong stream come in to the cave entrance, Naruto would surly lose his balance and hit the hard, sharp rock cliffs they were surrounded by.

Why they where there in the first place was a mystery for Naruto. Sai had said he saw something shining in here, so they both swum in. And now Naruto started to regret. He looked out of the cave and tried to see the sun, but he couldn't see it anything anymore... it was dark as night. "Sai come on! Can we go now?!" Naruto's voice was shaking from fear. He just wanted to go home.

"Just wait!" called Sai back from further deeper in the cave. However, suddenly there was a loud noise from the rocks. Naruto didn't move at all, he was in shock of fare. Sounded like a monster that had just woke up.

"Calm down Naruto." Sai said. "It's only the waves hitting the rocks. This place is called the _Howling__ Cave_. No wonders."

Naruto calmed a little by that, but he didn't have the time to relax. Because suddenly from the outside come a strong stream in the cave and took its hold on Naruto and pushed him hard to the wall. Sai was more lucky, he was so far in the cave that he only got tossed around for a minutes and in the next second he was outside. "Naruto!" Sai called after the blond prince, but a new stream come and send Sai many miles away.

Inside the cave Naruto was out cold. Blows he had got by being slammed side to side had made him pass out. The high pressure and the rough walls was to much for Naruto to handle. On the surface had the storm reached it's high point. Sai was send on a one-way ticked out to the ocean, while Naruto was trapped in between the walls of hard, sharp rocks.

As the storm continued showing no mercy, Naruto's skin was so badly injured that he couldn't move without hurting himself. It was not until the next morning the storm finally stopped. The prince had by now been sent out from the cave and up on a beach. Naruto was slowly starting to gain conscious, but he know he couldn't be awake for long.

Naruto's blue eyes looked up at the sun and the blue sky. And something else... something dark was moving his way. It was close, very close. "Oh God." said a dark voice in shock. A stamping sound could be heard, and they become louder and louder for Naruto's poor ears. "Are you ok?" said the voice, now right by Naruto's side. The person bent down beside the blond boy and slowly lifted him up in his arms. "Everything will be fine, I will save you. Just stay strong." The last thing Naruto saw was the dark hair of his savior. It was a mix of black and dark blue, on the back end did the hair did almost stand straight up in the air. "Just stay strong." said the person again and carried Naruto with him away from the beach to get all the wounds treated. Naruto fell asleep after that, not knowing what or who had saved him.

Nevertheless, something was for sure, Sai was not going to get it easy when he got back, tell the King that he lost his only son.

* * *

**That's all for now. Hope the first Chapter seemed interesting enough. :) Please continue reading when Chapter two comes. Bye for now.**


	2. My Fishtail

**Hey!**

**Sorry for the loooooong wait! DX It's just that I have being going through _three_ exam** **in _one_ week now. And things have been really messy lately. This chapter becomes much shorter then what I first had planed, but since I never got the time to write so much... I decided to just give out the little I have. Soooo... enjoy!**

Chapter Two: My Fishtail

"You have what!?" cried an angry voice out in the halls of the castle, where the royal family lived. "You lost Naruto in the storm?" Sai was on the ground begging for forgiveness. But Neji, Naruto's bodyguard, was not finish yelling at him. "How could you?! Didn't I warn you about the storm before you two went out?!" Sai felt so embarrassed that he was glad he had to bow really low in front of the King.

"That's enough Neji." said King Minato calmly.

Neji stopped, turned around and looked up at his King. "Bur Sir.. your son is ..." started Neji, but Minato interrupted.

"Yes, he is my son and that's why I know he will be fine. Besides..." mumbled Minato. "...with the royal blood running in his veins, his body will automatically take the shape of any creature that has in his heart to save him for any illness." Neji nodded at what the King had said. "He will surly be fine." said the King as he looked calmly down on Sai.

Kushina smiled at her beloved husband and turned to Neji. "But please get everyone out to look for him, I would like to get him home soon as possible." Neji nodded, bowed one quick time before he turned around and swum out, taking Sai with him.

Once the King and Queen was alone, took Minato the chance to sigh out. Kushina took his hand in her own hands. "No matter how strong you seem to be, you are still the one most worried for him, aren't you." said Kushina to her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes my love... I am worried, but I can't show my weakness to my people. I have to be strong." Kushina nodded. "Yes I know, but don't worry. I am sure he is fine."

If the King and Queen had known what kind of condition their beloved Prince was in, they would never let Sai near him again. Naruto had been fighting for survival. That day he had got many broken bones and a high fever. Nevertheless, thanks to the nice stranger who saved Naruto, the prince was able to stay alive out the day, and entered a nice night of calm sleep. However, it took many days for Naruto to wake up again. At the same time, all the guards down in the ocean, was searching for their lost prince.

On the seventh day, Naruto finally woke up. His eyes were heavy, but they slowly started to open by themselves. They had been close for so long and now Naruto's eyes would really like to get some fresh water on themselves. However, as Naruto lay there, looking at the roof... the boy took in noticed that everything was… dry. The steam that come in to the room had no water in it... It was just empty. The prince closed and opened his eyes sometimes, but things staid the same. As he lay still in the bed, the boy decided to try to look around the room. It all appeared to be a small little room with only one bed, some bookshelf, desk and a chair under the window, and it was about then Naruto saw someone sitting on the chair.

Automatically Naruto started to get himself up, but shooting pain went through his body, and with that stopped Naruto moving. "O..ouch." mumbled Naruto. The person on the chair turned around and saw Naruto not moving as he was half way up. "You shouldn't move so suddenly." the person said in a calm voice. Naruto turned his head towards where the voice came from, and could now clearly see it was the same person that he had meet on the beach. Nevertheless, since he was sitting on the chair, with the sun shining up the horizon, Naruto couldn't see the face of his savior.

"You alright?" the person asked. Naruto didn't say anything, his mind was telling him that something... was wrong, but on the other hand, it was like something told him he could trust this stranger. Plus the Prince was not in the mood to be thinking about anything what so ever.

"Oh sorry." the stranger started to mumble. "I haven't introduced myself have I?" The person stood up from the chair and walked a little closer to the bed Naruto was on. "My name is Sasuke." Naruto looked with big eyes as his savior came in to the light for him. "Sa..suke?" whisper Naruto as he tried to repeat the name in the same way it had been said. Sasuke nodded and smiled a little. "I am.." started Naruto, but he felt dizzy just by thinking of his own name so it all came out in a weak mumble. "Na..ruto." The Prince started to cough hard.

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke. Naruto hold a hand in front of his mouth, nodded and laid slowly back down on the bed again. "Well Naruto, you have been sleeping for seven days. And if you don't mind if I ask, what did you do outside in the storm? What happened?"

Naruto looked up in the roof not really thinking. "...storm?" asked Naruto, but suddenly flinched the blond with his head in pain.

Sasuke walked closer, a little worried. "Maybe you shouldn't think too much right now, you were looking pretty bad when I found you." Naruto made his head calm down and nodded. "I will let you sleep for another day, but tomorrow must you get yourself something to eat, but for now... sleep." when Sasuke said that, had the boy stood up and was heeding towards the door. But Sasuke stopped when he heard the sound of weak snoring. The other boy looked at Naruto and saw the blond sleeping peacefully. Sasuke only smiled a little to himself as he, instead of walking out of the room, turned around and sat back down on the chair. He didn't feel like leaving the blond alone right now.

Down in the ocean thing was starting to panic. Neji and his group of guards hadn't found anything yet. However, they where not alone. None of the groups of guards had found anything about the prince. In Neji's group was; Lee, Ten-Ten, Shino and Kiba. They had been searching the ocean without much of a break. "Neji... Can't we take a little break?" asked the guard Kiba to his superior. "My tail is aching after all the swimming."

"Fine." said Neji angry, finally giving in to all the complains from his group. "A break of thirty minutes, nothing more." Everyone cheered happily and found a place to rest. "I can go and find some food." offered Lee. "Fine, just hurry with getting back, we will not wait for you if you're late." Lee grind with a big smile on his face and raised his thumb. "I will be back in a second." And with that swum Lee of in an amazing speed. He was soon back.

Ten-Ten sighed. "Where do you guys think the Prince went of to?" Everyone looked over to the only girl on there team. "I don't know." mumbled Kiba and took a piece of the seaweed Lee brought. "But, I sure hope he is alright." said Ten-Ten in a little sad voice, and all the others nodded in agreement with her. If the Prince was lost forever, were the under sea-village going to be like a empty ghost village instead. "Well that is enough for now. Let's get started." called Lee out.

"Yeah." mumbled Shino and got himself up. And the others wasn't slow in doing the same.

Only Neji was still sitting. "What are you all saying? We still have ten more minutes left." Neji was shocked to see everyone already ready to go, when they all had been complaining about getting this break.

"Aw, come on Neji. We are ready to go, so come on!" Lee made a hard push with his green fishtail and went off.

Neji got up and smirked. "Everyone is worried I guess.." whisper Neji to himself and shouted out. "Lets continue searching!"

The next day Naruto was awakened by a loud sound. "Naaa.." mumbled Naruto, half sleepy. "So... hungry..." gasped Naruto, his stomach growling. Suddenly a door opened, and in came Sasuke with a plate of food. "Ah... Sasuke." whispered Naruto as he saw the other boy enter the room. Naruto breathe out, expecting to see the so familiar bubbles in the water. However, nothing come. "Wha... the..?" Naruto again got the feeling that something was wrong. And this time the blond took time to see what it might be. Then it come to him, Sasuke's movements was completely different then what the prince was used to. And as the blue eyes of his went downwards, while looking at Sasuke, he saw the most unexplainable thing. Sasuke didn't swim... or float, he just stood there... still. And at the end of his upper body part started two... sticks looking things. Two sticks that seemed to hold the boy up. But what in the name of the seven seas name was that?! Or those? Where was Sasuke's fish tail?!

"What are those?!" cried Naruto out as loud as he could, and pointed over at Sasuke. Without really knowing what Naruto was calling for or pointing at, Sasuke panicked by the so suddenly outburst the blond had made. "What is what?" called Sasuke out and looked around the room, however there was nothing there, so he went over to the door instead and looked out. But as in the room, there was nothing there either. He even went to the door of the house to see if someone had went inside and then out... but, no, nothing. Sasuke went back to Naruto's room and looked out the window, but there was only the blue sky and ocean. Since the house was on a edge of a cliff it would be really hard to clime up here.

Sasuke then gave up the search and turned to Naruto, but the blond was still pointing and had his mouth open, like he had suddenly gone crazy. Sasuke lifted his shoulders in question. "What?" asked Sasuke, trying to act calm.

Naruto finally found the right words and while gasping with his mouth like a fish on land, he was able to get out some words. "What... are those..? Those things sticking out of you?!" Naruto's voice got more and more clearer as he was now screaming. "What happened to your fishtail?!"

Sasuke was about to shout back in defense.. until he heard what he was... missing? Fishtail? Sasuke sighted. "What are you talking about? Fishtail? What is that suppose to mean?" Sasuke let his hand glide through his hair, able to relax a little. "This is my legs. You have a per yourself you know."

Naruto's eyes opened up more wide. He threw of the blanket and saw... no fishtail. But instead two sticks, just as same as Sasuke had... "My...my... fish... tai..l." This was to much for the blond. He felt his head get lighter and everything got black.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and took the blanked back on. "You really are a strange guy... Maybe the bad experience in the storm made your fantasy go a little crazy." Sasuke whispered to the now sleeping Naruto. "But still..." Sasuke smiled and lifted his hand up to the blond's face. "You're still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Sasuke then let his fingers glide over the smote and soft skin of the blond. Sasuke sighed and walked out of the room with the plate of food. Judging from the panic attack Naruto had got, would he maybe sleep for an hour or so. No need to ruin the food.

As soon as Sasuke had put the food away, he walked back inside the blond's room, and sat by the window, letting his eyes glancing over the horizon. How long had he been waiting now? ..for how long, how many days, years, had the black-haired boy just been sitting there and watching the horizon of the ocean? Not even Sasuke could answer that... But, one thing was for sure, he could feel that his life was going to change, now with Naruto in his life. But... was the changes going to be good... or bad?

* * *

**Again sorry for the short chapter, I will try to make the next one longer. So please wait until then. Thanks for reading! X3**


	3. Afraid of the Ocean

**Hello, her is chapter three. :) I hope you all will like it.**

**It seems like I will not follow my old plans. I think I will just make the chapters shorter and having more of them, instead of long and few. But anyway, just ignore aaaaaall my spelling and grammatical mistakes. I am correcting everything as good as I can.**

**So... enjoy! XD**

Chapter Three: Afraid of the Ocean

Some days went by. Naruto had woke up an hour after he had fainted, and soon after he got the food he had no long been waiting for to taste. The food was strange, but Sasuke had said it was good, so Naruto eat it. It was called _ramen_, and it sure was delicious for the blond... he had never before tastes something this good. Sasuke had been sitting by the window while Naruto eat as much as he could. He was so hungry that he eat five bowls of ramen.

"You really know how to eat." mumbled Sasuke as he started to take away all the empty bowls that was making a big pile on Naruto's bed.

Naruto sighed out in relief after finally filling up his angry belly. "Well, you know, after many days of sleep without any food... makes you eat anything." Naruto smiled happily and dragged the blanked over his shoulders, trying to make himself more comfortable. Sasuke didn't say anything as he walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Naruto just laid still in bed, not moving. He looked around the room. '_I guess he isn't of any high class, and the house seems very old_.' thought Naruto as he noticed the old wooden walls in the room.

Suddenly the outside door opened and someone walked in. "Hello Sasuke, how are you doing to day?" said a voice which sounded more older then Naruto himself, but not so much older.

"I am fine, thanks." answered Sasuke back quick and continued washing.

The person stopped for a second. "Wait Sasuke, since when did you eat that much? You having visitors or something?" Everything got quiet for a second. Naruto couldn't see anything from his room, but soon he could hear steps coming closer to his room. And as they got closer, Naruto looked up at the door. In the next second a tall, gray-haired man came in. He had a black mask covering his face, but Naruto could still see him smiling through it. "Oh, hello there. How are you?" The man in the room walked closer to Naruto, and even thought he seemed very nice and all that, Naruto was still a little confused as to what to do.

"My name is Kakashi, you most be Naruto. Sasuke send me a letter telling me he found you out on the beach." Naruto didn't know what else to do, so he simply nodded at the man's words. "I must say." started Kakashi, while he took the chair from the window and sat it at the side of the bed. "I got a little shocked when I heard he had been down at the beach." Kakashi looked gently down at Naruto, not showing any other emotion then joy. Naruto took the opportunity to sit right up in the bed and waited for the nice man, Kakashi, to continue talking. "You should know, my little friend, Sasuke is very afraid of the deep, dark, mysterious ocean." This made Naruto almost fall back down in the bed. Sasuke? Scared of the water? Was that even possible? Naruto who was a merman couldn't understand that.

Kakashi giggled a little and was about to say something more when a hand petted him on the shoulder. "Kakashi..." Sasuke mumbled in a treating way. The man turned around while sitting on the chair and looked up at the little man at his side. "What Sasuke? Isn't it true? Well good thing I got out of the water when you where a little kid then." Kakashi's voice sounded funny, but even Naruto could here that there was something serious in what he just had said.

Sasuke didn't show any emotion at this point. He only dropped his hand of Kakashi's shoulder and walked some steps backwards. "If you're done talking, could you go and do the rest of the dishes?" Kakashi closed his eyes while smiling. "Yeah, sure." Kakashi got up and walked out of the room, but before he was completely out, he called to Sasuke. "Why not take the blondie out for some minutes? He must be tried of being inside here for so long." When Naruto heard that he was overjoyed, it was almost strange to him how happy he suddenly become. But it felt like he had been in side this little room for so long that he would do anything to get out in the water... or.. just out of the bed for that matter.

Sasuke moved the chair from the bed and placed it back at the window. "Yeah, sure. I can take him out for a walk." mumbled Sasuke, his eyes staring out in the horizon again. It seemed like, what Kakashi said, had somewhat effected Sasuke's mood. He had gotten all gloomy. But that didn't stop Naruto getting ready to leave the bedroom. So he punched himself of as hard as he could to the side. But what he thought would happened... didn't happen. Instead of flouting out in the room, he was meet with a hard meeting with the floor. Sasuke turned around quickly at the loud rumble. When Sasuke saw Naruto lying on the floor with the blanked slowly falling down on him, the boy sighed out and walked over to him. "What are you doing?" asked Sasuke in a serious voice, almost worried.

Naruto dragged the blanked of himself, and blew away the hair that had fallen down in his face. "I was only..." mumbled Naruto as he continue blowing at his own hair. "... pushing myself of the bed." explained Naruto, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, totally lost. "You... you just what?" Sasuke then thought it wouldn't be to wise to let the blond come up with a reasonable explanation, so Sasuke walked over to Naruto and took him in the arm. "Just don't answer that and come with me. I will help you finding some suitable clothes." All the time Naruto had been there, he had simply borrowed Sasuke's pyjamas. Nevertheless, as Sasuke made Naruto stand up, the blond wouldn't stand still. As soon as the blond was on his own feet, and Sasuke let go, Naruto was back down.

Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto on the floor again. "What are you waiting for? Get up." This was no question, this was a straight order. But even so, no matter how much Naruto wanted to, he wasn't able to get his two new feet able to cooperate with him. Sasuke grow quick tired of seeing a half grown up man trying to get up, so he crossed his arms. "What are you, two years old?"

Naruto looked up form the floor. "No... seventeen actually. Or, I turn eighteen in couple of days." Sasuke stopped, was that little blond boy just as old as he was. Of course, Sasuke had already had his birthday, three months ago in fact. "It wasn't what I meant." sighed Sasuke and walked closer to the helpless blond on the floor. "You really can't get up?" asked Sasuke, now in a more kinder voice. Naruto looked up at him, a little shocked by the suddenly change of tone. "Yeah.. I can't get this... legs of mine to work. Not without any water that is." Naruto only mumbled the last part, making sure Sasuke didn't hear it. "Ok." sighed Sasuke and used his left hand to grab Naruto's left, and then pulled him of the floor. Sasuke's right hand was soon placed around Naruto's waist. The black haired boy was now perfectly able to hold Naruto up.

"Kakashi." called Sasuke.

"Yes?" said the man a second later form the kitchen.

"Do I still have that... wheelchair from last time?"

The answer took a second before it came, it seemed like Kakashi was thinking over the matter. "Yeah... yes, I think so." Sasuke smiled at the answer. "Good, could you go and get it for us?" In the kitchen threw Kakashi the rag in the sink. "What am I know? A maid or something?" Even thought Kakashi sounded serious and almost angry, did Sasuke know he was only joking a little and that he was more then happy to help them in any kind of way he could.

It took Kakashi a couple of minutes to find the old wheelchair. But no matter how long it took, Sasuke stood still, holding Naruto up. He had completely forgetting that he could simply let Naruto sit on the bed or the chair at the window if he wanted. However, Sasuke was so focus on holding Naruto up, that those thoughts were long gone from his mind.

Naruto stood still, not wanting to move form the position. As Sasuke was holding him so close, the blond could smell the scent of Sasuke. It was somewhat dark... but still... sweet. Naruto was still very new with his nose working so good, and all the different scents just filled his noise all the time... it was very new to him. But somehow... he couldn't get himself to get enough of the scent Sasuke was sending out. It was like his mind, body and soul had been waiting for this scent to get in his nose.

"I found it, Sasuke." Came Kakashi's voice. Naruto opened his eyes and saw the gray-haired man standing in the door opening with a strange looking chair, a chair with wheels on. What really took Naruto by surprise, was that he couldn't even remember when he had closed his eyes. It just felt so right... Now the handsome man let go of the grip and easily maneuvered Naruto over, in to the wheelchair.

Kakashi helped the boys getting the chair and Naruto to Sasuke's room first. They needed to find something that would fit Naruto, and something that the blond would be comfort in. It only took twenty minutes. For was it something Naruto had learned from his mother, it was that to never be to picky with what you put on yourself. As long as if it wasn't a ocean-wide-king-meeting, and everyone from each family was meeting each other and such. Then it was no need to panic. So Naruto let Sasuke pick whatever he liked, so that they could get sooner out. And when they where done, Kakashi helped them with the part of getting themselves out of the house. The sun was shining and it was outside, so Naruto didn't need any heavy clothing on him. As the two of them got out, the first thing Naruto noticed was the big blue ocean right next to them. Or, right next to them was the edge of a steep cliff. Naruto had a hard time thinking about the fact that he was used to live down there, and now... somehow he was living up here. This just made no sense for him, so, he decided to let everything lay at the back of his head for the time being, and when he felt for it... he could start to wonder. Right now, the blond was not in any mood of headaches.

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked, as he looked up at the big, bright sun.

Naruto turned his head and looked up at the young man standing behind him, ready to push him wherever he wanted to go. "I don't know... it would be nice if ..." Naruto stopped, remembering what Kakashi had said just minutes ago.

Sasuke noticed the stop in the sentences and looked down at Naruto. "It would be nice to go where?" Sasuke almost had a challenging voice, like, no mater where Naruto wanted to go, so Sasuke would fulfill that wish.

The blond sighed. "...to see the ocean a little closer up?"

At the word _see _and _ocean_ in the same sentence Sasuke flinched. One quick, but short movement with his head was all he did. "Why the ocean?" asked Sasuke, his voice sounding just as calm as ever.

"Because..." whispered Naruto. "I **love** the ocean!" Naruto called out, feeling happy to say it. And he was, he was one day going to be the king of one of the big oceans, so... yes, he loved the ocean, he loved all of it.

Sasuke sight. "Fine... but, I will only take you to the edge of the cliffs. The sand at the beach will only make it troublesome to move you."

Naruto heard the comment, turned around, and was now facing Sasuke. The blond looked him deep in the eyes. "..are you saying... I am fat?" Naruto sounded deathly serious.

By the tone of Naruto's voice, Sasuke couldn't help it, he couldn't hold back a laugh. He laughed and laughed, something he hadn't been doing in ages.

Naruto, who acted like he didn't see the fun in what he said started to complain. "What's so funny? Stop laughing at me!" Naruto tried to sound serious but that completely failed as he was now smiling like crazy. "Your so mean." mumbled Naruto in a laughed.

Sasuke heard that, but he didn't think to much about it as he just continue to laugh. And so they both started to laugh like crazy. They probably had forgotten _what_ they where laughing about, but it just feel so nice. When they had laughed enough, Sasuke started to push Naruto out on the road, the wheelchair working perfectly.

Back at the house Kakashi had heard the boys. However, as he stood there behind the door, he cried. How many years had past since he last hear that boy laugh like that? He didn't know... maybe five.. six years now. Nevertheless, he was sure of one thing... it was a lovely sound to hear again. What really got to him, was that Naruto hadn't been with Sasuke for **that **long, and they had already made some sort of bond. The two for them would become wonderful friend... or, possible more then just that? Kakashi giggled as the thought entered his mind. Well, the only thing he could do, was to watch them from behind and let them do whatever they wanted to do. If Naruto could make Sasuke able to love again, that would mean the whole world to Kakashi. Since Sasuke lived one-hour walk from the closes village, Kakashi was almost glad that Naruto ha been in that storm, so that they could meet. Sasuke wasn't his son but... it almost felt like it.

'_As long as Sasuke is happy... everything will be fine._' Kakashi thought as he saw Sasuke pushing the wheelchair Naruto sat in. The gray-haired man smiled one last time, before he went inside to do the rest of the dishes.

* * *

**That is all for now. I hope it was ok. Please tell me what you think of it, good or bad? Just tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it. But bye for now!**


	4. Another Day on Dry Land

**Hello everyone. I am so sorry that this story is taking me so long to update. But in the last few days have I got a new friend of mine to read my story, she have then been a great help for me by correcting all my mistakes, or at lat I hope so. **

**Please enjoy the fourth chapter.**

Chapter Four: Another on Dry Land

"Naruto it's time to wake up." Sasuke said as he shook the blond sleepyhead. However, Naruto was in no cooperation as he, on the other hand just took a stronger grip around his pillow and mumbled out in self-defense, being way too sleepy. "Aw... Sakura... please... just some few more minutes? I don't have any thing on my schedule to day... so ...pleas...e" as the last word come out, had Naruto fall back into the worlds of dream again, breathing heavily.

Sasuke looked down on the blond and raised an eyebrow. What was that suppose to mean? Who was this Sakura person? Was the blond really stupid enough to mix his handsome name, Sasuke, with something as stupid as Sakura? Hmm... or maybe the name was the name of his mom... no, he wouldn't have called her by her name. ...so, who was it? '_Maybe it is the name of his **girlfriend**._' Said a voice in the boy's head. Sasuke groan at himself, and strangely answered back. "No way." Sasuke's voice sound somewhat angry, so the voice in his head could only laugh. '_Suite yourself._' The voice died out, leaving Sasuke in a, yet again, quiet room. Only the breathing of Naruto were making small, quite noises...

The black-haired boy watched Naruto, how he breath in... and out. How he had his eyes closed and how his hair had fallen down on the pillow. A small picture, yet so much in it. Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away from Naruto. It was something with his aura... or at least, that was what Sasuke told himself. Sasuke had never been this drawn to someone before. As long as he could remember, he had been watching the ocean from the window... sitting there, on the chair waiting... waiting for his parents and his big brother to return to him. Nevertheless, they never did, and now when he had found Naruto... Sasuke had found himself unable to watch the ocean all day long. He sometimes just had to take a break and watch the blond sleep instead. However, Naruto woke up some days ago, so he didn't need much sleep now. Sasuke had to wake him.

Sasuke walked closer to the bed and could now see Naruto up much more closer. Then the name _Sakura_ got into his mind again, and without any explained reason... the boy's heart turned cold. He felt a pain inside himself. _What if Naruto had a girlfriend back home? What if Naruto had to leave... leave and never to come back?_ Dark and sad thoughts and questions were almost blocking Sasuke to think clearly. But still... that little cold, _angry_ feeling inside his heart was the worst one. Sasuke's eyes turn to ice, and without really thinking, he took a strong grip on one of the blond's arms. And with a strong pull, dragged Naruto down to the floor, letting the blond take the hard hit.

After feeling the warm blanket and pillow disappearing under him, Naruto took the sign to get up. He slowly stood up and saw Sasuke standing beside the bed. Sasuke's eyes were rather cold and angry, but Naruto felt no harm or worries, so the blond simply placed his hand behind his head and smiled. "Hehe, ouch. Good morning Sasuke." Naruto said happily and walked up closer to the other boy. "Is breakfast ready yet? I hope I didn't over slept." Naruto looked Sasuke right in the eyes and wondered where all the hatred come from. Nevertheless, as Sasuke's gray-black eyes meet the sky blue eyes of the blond... Sasuke felt like it was impossible to keep his anger. Moreover, as the warm sun chased away dark rainy clouds, all the anger inside of Sasuke disappeared.

"The breakfast is ready. Just get dressed first." Sasuke turned around. And saw Naruto's shirt on the floor, picked it up and threw it to Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, I will be out in a second."

Sasuke got into the kitchen and felt strange, the name _Sakura_ had already left his mind. It was just the way Naruto made him feel. How could _one_ person make all angry and bad feelings go away, and replaced it with something so nice and gentle. Sasuke never had felt it before. Sasuke lifted his hand and held it in front of his heart, it was still pounding a little faster then what it usually should do. Was this maybe the feeling he had read about? And seen in the village close by? What was it they called it? Friendship? and Love?

"Hm." Sasuke groan. He never needed those feelings before... and he sure didn't need them now.

"Hey Sasuke, I am ready." said the happy tone of Naruto's voice as he walked through the door and entered the kitchen. Sasuke let all his thoughts die out, right now was Sasuke in no mood to thinking of things that could come, he only wanted to spend his time with Naruto, and make them all as happy as possible, cause he never know... when the blond had to leave his side.

"Sit down, I will get the eggs." Sasuke went over to the stove, got the boiling egg form the pan and laid them down on two different plats. He turned around with the plats in his hands and walked over to the table Naruto sat at.

"Yum!" Naruto called out, as he smelled the delicious scent with his nose. Sasuke laid the two plats down on the table, and Naruto started to eat almost right away. He was so hungry, that he couldn't wait before Sasuke had placed the plate down on the table in front of him.

Sasuke smirked. "You sure are hungry to day too. I thought you said you only eat this much after being sleeping for a while." his voice sounding arrogant and almost challenging.

The blond looked up from the plate, with the yellow yolk of the egg covering most of his mouth. "Well this really isn't my fault." Naruto mumbled with hit mouth filled with food. "This food is sooo good! That I can't get enough of it!" Naruto swallowed everything and was now done with his breakfast. He eyed Sasuke and saw that he still hadn't touched his egg. "Em... you going to have that?" the blond asked sweetly and eyed the egg as if it was the last food on earth.

Sasuke saw this and sighed. "Eh, how could I have this..." Sasuke lifted his plate over to Naruto. "...when you want it so much." Naruto was overjoyed and wasn't slow with swallowing the whole thing down.

"It's too bad though." Sasuke started as he got up from the chair and took the two plates over to the sink to wash them. "Cause if you hadn't eaten so much, I would had made you some ramen for lunch ...buuuut I guess you are not hungry anymore." Sasuke was suddenly surprised when he felt two arms go around him and he felt a body behind him.

"RAAAAMEN! I WANT RAMEN!!" Naruto called out as he was now also hugged Sasuke hard.

"Wha..t the." Sasuke groan out as he had a hard time breathing. The blond didn't seem like it, be he sure had a strong grip once he got his arms around you. "Fine, fine! I will give you ramen if you just let go of me!" Sasuke called out, as he tried his best to make Naruto let go.

Naruto didn't let go at first, he simply loosened his grip a little. In addition, with Sasuke's back towards him, Naruto took the change to slowly rest his head on his saviors back. 'Ah_... how warm._' Naruto thought. He started to like this situation. He was gone from the earth. The so lovely, warm feeling Sasuke made was enough to make Naruto disappear into his own thoughts.

The hug lasted for a few minutes, Sasuke didn't do anything to stop it. He was also in a dream kind of state as Naruto was. Somehow Sasuke was able to turn around without moving the blond, so they now stood face to face with each other. Sasuke's eyes looked down into Naruto's. They where both gone, they did only react with their body's impulses. The blond dropped his arms, letting them hang by his side. But that didn't cut the tension between them. Sasuke lifted up his hand up to Naruto's cheek. Naruto smiled as he felt the warm and gentle hand of the other boy. They both looked into the other's eyes, searching for answers and truth. However, they could careless, they both now knew... that this sweet and lovely feeling could only be felt as long as the other was around. ...nobody else could make them feel like this.

Slowly they started to lean in towards the each other, aiming for the others mouths. But... no matter how much the two of them wanted to feel the other's lips, the two of them was brought back to earth as the front door opened.

"Hello, Sasuke, Naruto! Anyone home?!" It was Kakashi. He come quick towards the kitchen. "Oh, here you are." Said the man as he saw the two boys standing with the sink.

The two of them hadn't panicked when they heard the sound of Kakashi's voice. Sasuke had simply kissed the forehead of Naruto and turned around to wash the plates they had used for breakfast. Naruto had been taken away a little by the sweet kiss on his forehead, but smiled and stood by Sasuke's side.

"You two seem to get along pretty well. So what about letting me do the dishes, so can you, Sasuke, take Naruto here out for a nice long walk. Seems like he really wants one."

Sasuke turned towards Naruto. "You really want that?" Sasuke asked, his voice being the most charming and gentle thing Naruto had ever heard.

"Yes!" Naruto said happily. "I want to swi… em, I mean run out in the green-thingy-thing."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "The... green-thingy-thing?" Sasuke looked towards the window and saw the grass. "You mean... the grass?"

The blond bounced up. "Yeah! That was what it was called, grass. I want to run in the grass." Naruto went to the door and rattle on the door handle.

Kakashi turned his head and saw the childish actions of Naruto. The man smiled. "What is he, five years or something?" the man laughed.

Sasuke smiled as well and answered back. "He might be acting like one ...but that is what is so cute about him." He walked over to the blond. "Calm down, you have to get on your shoes on first."

"Shoes? What is that?" Naruto asked.

The black-haired boy laughed quietly at the question, but answered it anyways, even thou it was a little strange one.

The two boys got outside, the sun was shining, warming the air. and cozy. Naruto wasn't slow with getting his feet to work and went all over the garden. Sasuke only sat down and watched. Every time Naruto stumbled or tripped, Sasuke get up to run over to the blond, but Naruto only jumped up quick up and laughed at his own clumsiness. Sasuke could only smile and sit back down.

That day went on like that. They played together and had lots of fun. Sasuke had never played with anyone before, but he knew some games that were fun. At the end of the day, Naruto and Sasuke sat down on the edge of the cliffs.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked as he saw the blond staring out into the horizon.

"Hmm?" Naruto mumbled back as he rested his head on his hand and was completely lost in the amazement of the color the sun gave the ocean as it went down. "Oh, it just wished I could swim a little in the water..."

Sasuke's head twitched. However, as he saw the blue eyes of Naruto, the boy sighed. "It's fine I guess... as long as you don't go to far out."

The blond's face lighted up with joy. "Yeeeey! Come on, lets go!" Naruto got up, and started to drag Sasuke in the arm, begging the boy to come with him and to show him a way down from the sharp, dangerous cliffs and down to the nice, fresh water.

Sasuke showed him the way down, white the blond held him around Sasuke's arm. After a few minutes of walking come they to a slope that led down towards the beach. Naruto didn't waste time as he got of his shoes and socks, and went out in the water. But at the second Naruto sat his foot down in the water, it was like a water-pulse was send out, almost like an invisible wave was send out in the ocean. Naruto didn't noticed it though, he was to busy being happy with feeling the wet, cold water again. However, some one else felt the pulse, and were now in a hurry.

"Ah, I missed this feeling." Naruto whisper as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his feet sinking down in the sand, and the wave of water floating up on his legs. "Come on Sasuke, why don't you join m..." the blond started asking while he stopped when he saw Sasuke. He had never seen so much horror and sadness at once in someone's eyes before. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he walked out of the water towards Sasuke.

Sasuke swallowed hard. "It's... the water." the boy gasped out. "The day I saved you, I tried not to noticed how close it really was... but that doesn't work now when you're playing in it..." Naruto looked hurt at him, how could something so beautiful and mysterious as the ocean be so terrifying for Sasuke?

"Sasuke..." Naruto started and placed one hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "...what happened ...that made you so afraid of the water?"

Sasuke rested his back against the wall of the cliffs and sighed out. "Do you remember when Kakashi said that he got me out of the water when I was younger?"

Naruto thought about it for a second and then remembered the gray-haired man saying something like that they day before. "Yes, what about that?" Naruto asked carefully.

"Well the true is... that I didn't know Kakashi at that time. He just happened to find me out in the ocean one day he was out fishing." Sasuke lifted his hand, placed it over Naruto's and squeezed it tight. "The only thing that I can remember... is that my family and I was out in a big boat. Suddenly a storm came and the boat went down. I don't even remember how I got myself out of danger, I just know that in the next moment I was fighting hard to keep myself up on the surface." Sasuke stopped for a second, having problems with dealing with all the bad memories.

Naruto noticed how hard this was for Sasuke, so he took a strong grip around Sasuke's arm and looked him straight in the eyes, showing the other boy that he was there for him. Sasuke smiled at this and got the strength to continue. "Then the night came... And that was the worst part. That night, my mind went crazy. Imaging sea-creatures of all kinds of size and form coming up and eat me. I know it sounds strange saying it like this now… but when I was out there, all alone for so many hours …every time I looked down I swear I could see something, though I _know_ it was nothing." Sasuke now started to become dizzy and his knees were shaking. In the next second fell the boy to the ground, taking Naruto with him.

"Everything is ok Sasuke." Naruto whispered as comforting as he could. "Nothing from the ocean will ever touch you as long as I am here."

Sasuke was shaking of fear now, but to hear Naruto's words made him smile a little. "Thanks..."

"Now come on, lets get up from here." said Naruto cheerful as he kissed Sasuke's cheek and drag him up on his feet. But... someone was going to disturb their happiness.

"There he is!" a voice called from the ocean.

"Yeah, your right!!" shouted another. "We finally found him!"

This time it was Naruto's turn to get horror in his eyes. "No... it can be..." The blond turned his face towards the voices and saw Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Shino and Kiba in the ocean. They where surrounded by water, the same water that seemed to be shooting up at them. Since they still had their tail, they couldn't swim or walk up to get Naruto, so the ocean was lending them a hand... shooting at them like a water gun, keeping them up in the air.

"Go away..." Naruto whispered in panic. However, only Sasuke could here the small weak voice of his. "I don't won't to go back... not now."

However, the other mermen didn't have time to think about things. They were given one order and that was to get Naruto back home. "Come on Naruto, lets go." Lee said as he got the water to shoot him over to the beach, soon could grab Naruto's arm in a strong grip, the water still at his tail holding him up.

Naruto wanted to shout at his friends, to tell them to let him go, but they where her to get him back to his beloved family and village... he just couldn't... he couldn't say anything or move.

"Hey look." Kiba mumbled. "He doesn't have his fishtail, and neither does that guy." he pointed at Sasuke.

Neji looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Yeah, he must be the one who took care of our prince. Thank you." Neji did the same as Lee, flooded over to the beach, took Naruto in the other arm and then without much trouble was Neji and Lee able to get the blond with them back to the ocean.

"Again thanks. If you hadn't taken him down to the water we would never be able to find him. The pulse was a real help. I will tell our King and you will surly one day be repaid for this." Everyone bowed for Sasuke before they dived down in the ocean again, with Naruto.

Sasuke didn't know what to do... his body was shaking with fear, he didn't know what to do. What could he do!? They where out at the ocean. Sasuke couldn't... he just couldn't go out there!

The question was... was Sasuke ready to give away his fears to get his blond back? Or was he just going to sit still doing nothing?

"Na..ruto..." Sasuke whispered out in a weak breath, he was getting more and more dizzy, the dark in his eyes was getting more tempting. "Naru...to..."

* * *

**So dramatic! Poor Naruto and Sasuke. **

**Well I will try to get the next chapter out in one or two weeks, if it take longer time... well then, sorry.**


	5. The Choice

**Again, sorry for the long wait. ...well I have two reasons why it took so long:**

**Reason One)**** _The one who is correcting my texts has moved back home now, so it was and will been a little difficult to get in contact with her at times._**

**Reason Two)**** _This chapter was supposed to be the last one. However, it ended up becoming to long, so instead of using many days with writing and correcting a long chapter, I cut it in half, making two chapters._**

**When the sixth will come out I don't know, just wait for it. And yes, it will be the last one. But for now, please enjoy chapter five! XD**

Chapter Five: The Choice

Sasuke sat still, not knowing what to do. His heart had stopped when Naruto had been dragged out in the ocean. Who where those people? Why did they take Naruto away from him? Moreover, why did they swim out in open sea?

"Na… ruto." Sasuke fought against his shaking body and got up, even though he was still very terrified. Nevertheless, the boy had decided that he was going to try to get the blond back. No matter how long or what it took, Sasuke would get Naruto back. Sasuke looked around, in search of something that would help him. Surprisingly enough, there was a boat not to fare away… out in the ocean. Sasuke forced his shaking legs to move towards the floating piece of wood. "Hold out Naruto. I am coming for you." Sasuke breathed the words out, shivering hard. His legs felt like jelly as he slowly walked over by the water's edge, and the boat. The loud sound of the waves was the only sound he could hear. His heartbeats went faster and faster, and he was soon covered in sweat. Sasuke sat one foot in the water... and his eyes fell into darkness. In so many years of watching the ocean… and never touching it, was hard to ignore. Sasuke was, scared, terrified. He wanted noting more then to just turn around, go back home and stay there until his parents came for him. Sasuke knew he was fighting against low odds, but he just kept hoping that his parents survived the shipwreck.

'You really got to see reality in the eye kid,' said a familiar voice in Sasuke's head. The voice was none other than his own conscious. 'Our family is dead! Stop living in the past.' His conscious sounded irritated. "But I don't have a future to look forward to," Sasuke mumbled back weakly. 'Oh, shut up. What about Naruto? Eh? Remember that day you found him out-cold by the beach? Remember how you run out to him? Even though he was lying very close to the ocean, right the second you saw him, you lost all fear and saved him. And as the days went by being with him, you become almost a new person. Do not dear to just live him like this!' Sasuke froze. The voice had a point. The last few days had been the best days of his life, and he never wanted anything more than to get Naruto back. But was the blond willing to be with him… forever? 'Well, it's better to ask him now, instead of wondering all your life!'

"SAAASUKE!!" Naruto called with all his might. The prince had transformed back to merman once again as he swallowed seawater. Therefore, he could now feel whoever sat their foot in the water, and that was none other than Sasuke's presence he felt. Since he guessed Sasuke could not swim, he… well, he got worried. The two guards were still dragging the prince by his arms. They wanted to get home as quick as possible, so they decided to first swim along the surface and when they had gotten far enough out at sea, they would dive.

With the help of his inner-self and the sound of Naruto's voice, Sasuke was able to open his eyes back to reality. He moved one foot in front of the other, and moved quicker and quicker out to the boat. The water was cold, but he did not stop. When the water was up at his hips, Sasuke was finally over by the boat. He placed both his both hands on the side of the boat and dragged himself up. The boy took some deep breathing in and out before searching for the paddles.

"Calm down Naruto..." Sasuke breathed out heavily. The fact that he had actually walked in the water had broken many psychic barriers and that was mentally heavy for him. "I am coming to get you now." Sasuke got the paddles down on the right places and started to row. This was his first time rowing... but he had seen Kakashi fish in this rowboat many times before, so only took him a few seconds to get everything under control.

The blond prince did not fight his guards as they dragged him away from the dry land. Naruto could feel something on the surface of the water coming quickly their way, and since they did not swim so fast, there a possibility that whatever it was... would be able to catch up with them. He did not first believe it was Sasuke, but something inside him told him so. 'Oh, Sasuke... It don't matter if you are able to catch up with us... we will soon dive down. Down to the darkness you fear so much.'

"By the way Naruto," Ten-Ten said smiling as she swam up to the prince. "Happy birthday." However, her smile soon disappeared when she saw Naruto's face. He was so sad. Never before had she seen him so sad. Maybe he was sick? Ten-Ten swam over to Kiba, picked him on the shoulder and pointed at Naruto. The boy saw the painful expression on the blond's face and decided to come up with something that could make him feel better.

"Hey you know, Naruto." Kiba said, trying to sound like he was about to break a big secret. "You should really look forward to come back home. There is a biiiig surprise waiting for you there."

Naruto did not seem too interested though; he only looked blankly at Kiba and said: "Really... nice."

The others got worried by the unusually answer. Normally Naruto would dance around of excitement and swim as fast as he could back home. But now, he let himself get dragged away by his two guards. Neji and Lee didn't dear to let go of him either. If they did, he would without doubt sink to the bottom of the ocean in no time.

Kiba decided to talk to Neji about the big secret waiting for the prince. If he could tell Naruto what it was, maybe he really would get his mood up. He swam over to Neji, who were leading on.

"Fine… But do not come swimming to me if King Minato wants to kill you." Neji mumbled after finally giving into the nag from Kiba and Ten-Ten.

"Now listen, Naruto." Kiba swam over to Naruto, so that he could whisper the big secret in his ear. "Sai was so sorry that he got away from you in that storm... and could not find a way to forgive himself. So to make it up to you, Sai decided to give you the biggest and best birthday present of them all!" He waited to say what it was for a few seconds, to build up the excitement. "Himself!" Naruto's eyes got big and his heart almost stopped beating. Kiba was so excited he did not notice Naruto's strange behavior about the great news. He beamed and mistook it for confusion. "You get it? On your birthday today, it is going to be a wedding. **Your** wedding." This was too much for Naruto. He became a dead weight in Neji and Lee's arms.

"He... he fainted." Neji gasped. The prince had never fainted before... so the guard almost panicked, but kept his cold once he felt the prince's pulse.

"Aw, he most be so happy, that he dose not know how to react," Kiba smiled and swam back to his place.

"Yeah... but still," Ten-Ten mumbled as she took a closer look at the prince's face. "He doesn't look to good."

Nobody on the little merpeople group understood the feelings Naruto went through. He had maybe liked Sai a little before... but when he had meet Sasuke what little feeling he might have had for the other prince merman, was gone forever. Sai had nothing to compare against Sasuke. Sasuke was ten times the merman Sai could ever be ...that if... Sasuke was a merman. However he was not. Sasuke was a man from the dry land, and no matter how much Naruto wanted to stay with Sasuke for all eternity… It was just... What would his father say? Naruto knew he had to stay in the ocean to be the next King on the throne, so he could not stay on the dry land with the love of his life. The prince could not handle all the sad feelings he got at once, so his mind did the only thing it thought would help, and that was to let the blond fall into a nice darkness of sleep.

Meanwhile one the surface Sasuke was getting tired. Without knowing it, he had been rowing for three hours. The sun had started to set and the moon was slowly taking over the dark-blue sky. Sasuke's hands were in a bad condition. After all the rowing his hands had gotten many blisters. Some had even been broken and was now bleeding. Sasuke did not really know what he did or where he was going. The only thing he knew was that when he turned around in the boat, he could see something golden shining at him, and that something told him that this shining thing was Naruto. So he did the only thing he could, fallow it.

What Sasuke did not know was that the shine he was following **was** Naruto, or in other words it was Naruto's fishtail. Even in the late hours of night, the mighty color of his tail would shine through all darkness. Sasuke had not seen Naruto transform back to a merman, and had not seen the fishtail to those who came to _rescue_ Naruto, so he thought they all used diving equipment... or something like that.

Sasuke stopped rowing for a bit. He was breathing heavily, sweat running down his face. "Where are they going now...?" Sasuke mumbled as he now stood up in the boat, looking down on the golden shine slowly becoming weaker and weaker. "Those bastards must be going downwards," he said irritated.

It was not until now Sasuke unfortunately realized something, as the golden shine disappeared from sight. That there was nothing left except darkness in the depts. Sasuke's eyes got big, his head felt light and his stomach felt like it was torn out of him "Eh... eh..." Sasuke's mind started to play tricks on him. As he looked down on the no ending darkness, his mind could see teeth's, many, many teeth's. In one second, he could see a monster's mouth that was twice the size of the boat, slowly coming up to eat him. In the next, it could be all from thousand sharks to one million slimy eels.

"AAAAH!" Sasuke yelled out with all the air he got in his lungs. He placed his hands on his head trying to calm down, but nothing worked. His hands were acing so much it felt like they where on fire. Sasuke had ignored the pain until now, but as his mind started to dance around, took his mind convinced him the pain was far worse than it really was. The boy had problem breathing... he found himself yelling out, not able to breathe in the air he needed.

All kinds of creatures come to the boy's mind as he saw down in the big blue ocean. Oh, how much he wanted all of this to just stop. He only wanted to get Naruto back... was that to much to ask for?

Sasuke couldn't take much more of this; his ears hurt form all the yelling and his lungs needed more air than he was able to get in. His mind felt to light to think with, he... only wanted Naruto back. And with that... Sasuke's eyes closed as he fainted. However, since he was standing in the boat Sasuke fell down in the dark, cold ocean.

The boy meets the freezing water with a splash, but his mind did not react and he did not awake by this. The wounds on his hands were burning more now, when he got salt water in them. Sasuke sunk deep down in the darkness, not able to move, his body stiff from horror, exhausted and aching.

'You going to give up?' said a strange, new voice in Sasuke's mind. It was not Sasuke's voice... it was someone else's. Sasuke had heard it before, but he could not place it. It was a long time since he had heard it. 'Come on Sasuke, you can do better then this,' the voice said. 'Get yourself together and get back the _love _of you life and clime him as _yours_.'

Sasuke had entered some hidden place in his own mind, a place he had locked away from himself, or... a place he had been unable to reach. He looked around in the strange darkness.

"Who... are you?" Sasuke whispered.

"What? You can't even remember your older brother?" Sasuke's eyes opened wide as a shape slowly took form of his brother. "Hello Sasuke, long time no seen," said Sasuke's big brother; Itachi.

"Wha... what are you doing here?!" Sasuke panicked, he did want to see his brother again ...just not like this.

"Oh come on Sasuke, I have been dead for a long time. And I still do not get why you have been wasting your life waiting for us." The form of Itachi laid his arms in a cross, not looking to happy.

"But I don't want you to be died." Sasuke mumbled feeling not to good about this.

Itachi simply smiled. "Little brother... You most let go of the past. You have a bright future right in front of you." He walked up to Sasuke and laid his hand on his little brother's shoulder. "But before you forget everything that was... you need to remember something important."

"And what is that...?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at his big brother, suddenly feeling very small. Was his big brother usually this big?

Itachi turned his head for a second. "How we all _really_ died, we all wanted you to escape the horrible faith that awaited us all, so we used our last powers to get you away from the village."

Sasuke got confused by those words. "I... I don't understand what you are saying. Was it not there a big boat involved...?"

Itachi smirked. "You do not know, but you will." Itachi raised his right hand and pointed with the point-finger and middle-finger at Sasuke's forehead. As the two fingers came in contact with Sasuke, Itachi whispered low: "Go Sasuke. Go and fight for the one you love. Mom, dad will always love and watch over you."

In the next second Sasuke was back in reality deep down in the ocean. So surprised by his surroundings was it not possible for Sasuke to hold his mouth closed, and breath out the last air he had in his lungs. This was painful, but Sasuke tried to hold his mouth close, not to breathe in any water... if he did, this could go bad. Nevertheless, the only thing Sasuke could do, was to hold his sore hands in front of his mouth… he could not swim.

'I... I cannot hold it anymore...' thought Sasuke painfully as his body took over control. When ever the body is at its limit for air, will it take over and try it best to satisfy the lungs. Therefore, the boy opened his mouth and swallowed a great amount of water in search of oxygen. Sasuke's eyes opened wide as he felt the cold water entered his lungs. Somehow felt it like they where smashed together and Sasuke were now panicking. He turned around and around, trying his best to get away from this cold water that was surrounding him everywhere. His eyes only saw a big black blurred. Every time he breathes in, was it only water there was for his poor lungs.

Sasuke could not continue like this for much longer... it was too **painful**. His blood was somehow starting to feel like it was boiling in side of him. 'What is this?' Sasuke thought. Then all of a sudden it felt like a strong, warm steam came dancing around Sasuke. The warm steam was twisting around his two legs, forcing them together. Sasuke turned and twitched like hell, he did not know what to do or where to go ...if he could have gone somewhere in the first place. His legs felt hot, and he could not move them anymore!

After many minutes of hell, Sasuke just laid there floating. The boy breathed deeply in and out, getting in as much ...water as he could? Hey, wait a second. Sasuke awakened and took in everything around him. And yes, he was breathing, but... Under water?! The boy slowly lifted his upper body up. "Ouch... everything hurts," Sasuke mumbled. Suddenly he filched. "What the..." It was about this time Sasuke noticed it, that thing that started at his hips. "Are those scales?" Sasuke's eyes went downwards, following the dark scales that were covering all of his legs. Then, at the end… Sasuke's eyes opened more wider. "Is that a... a fishtail?" Sasuke looked down at his once two feet, but they had now changed to a long dark fishtail.

"How is this possible?" Sasuke asked himself and tried to move it, and sure enough... At Sasuke's movements, the fishtail moved slowly. Sasuke took some minutes to move around in the water a little, getting used to only have one _foot_. He was about to continue asking himself a ton of question when his mind was knock hard back when something inside him screamed out to him. 'Naruto!' Sasuke concluded.

"I have to get him back," Sasuke mumbled angry as he made a strong pushed with his fishtail and was on a fast swim. "Oh damn, how can I find him when I don't know where to go?" Suddenly his forehead started to burn and he heard hid brother's voice again, 'I will open it to you, all that was once feared over all oceans.' The burning from his forehead moved to his brain and then to his two eyes. It felt like his eyes were burning up, but as the pain weakened, everything around him slowly became easier to see. Even tough it was close to the dark time of night, Sasuke could see as if it was in the middle of the day. The boy looked around himself. All pain was now gone, even his fear of the ocean had disappeared.

"This is nice," Sasuke mumbled, as he was able to see straight through the water and see all the movements in the ocean. Then something new comes in to his view. He swam over to it. There were some kinds of bubbles. They were very small, but Sasuke see they made some kind of pattern. He let his hand go through some of the bubbles. 'This have Naruto's ...eh, scent in them,' Sasuke though. 'So they all must have swum this way.' Sasuke moved back a little and then made a dashed with all his might after the bubbles. He was now really going to get Naruto back, and Sasuke was now sure Naruto was a merman. In addition, the fact that Sasuke had turned in to one too was the best that had ever happened to him. 'Just wait, Naruto. I will be right with you, soon.'

What Sasuke did not know, was that it might already be too late to get to the blond. Naruto had woken up when his guards had gotten him home, and right away the maids had gotten him into the most beautiful dress he had, which was some high-class silk and gold necklaces.

"You look so beautiful," Kushina said as she did the last finish on her son. She tried to smile away the heavy, dark water her son was sending out, but it started to get difficult. "You getting cold fins?" his mother asked as she saw her son in the eyes. However, there was no light in them. He was alive; it was just that his eyes had no signs of happiness in them. "Naruto sweetie, are you ok?" Kushina asked, this time a little worried. This was not normal behavior for her son.

"Yeah..." Naruto mumbled. "I am fine." His voice lacked of any emotions at all, except indifference. Naruto had decided to lock his heart. Sai would maybe get his body, but no other then Sasuke could be able to touch his heart and soul. "Mom, it's ok. I am ready." Kushina nodded and went out the door to tell the others to start. Naruto looked himself in the mirror. He could admit... he did look beautiful. However, as he eyed himself he could not hold back the tears. He had to get them out now and he burrowed his face in his hands and cried out hard, calling out Sasuke's name over and over again. After crying out all his tears, Naruto wiped them away and went out the door. He was now fully ready. He swam carefully so that nothing would be ruined. It took him a few minutes to reach the big door. On the other side of that door stood Sai and a bunch of people from the village and his mother. His father stood there ready to take him in. King Minato reached out his hand to his son. "You ready?"

The Prince nodded. "Yeah," and took his father's hand.

The music started as the doors opened, and Naruto swam in with his father at his side. Everyone in the building tried to ignore the sorrowful face their Prince had, they all told themselves that he was a little nervous. Once Naruto was up at the altar Minato let go of his son's hand and gave it to Sai. The King went in front of them so that he could unite them.

"Dear merpeople," King Minato started as he talked aloud to everyone. "We are gathered here today to witness our beloved Prince, my son, get married to Sai from the neighbor kingdom." Everyone was quiet and seemed to enjoy the little ceremony. That is, everyone except Naruto. His heart was acing and bleeding from the psychic damage he was going through. The fact that Sai was standing at his side, smiling, didn't really help much. But then... suddenly it was not so quit anymore.

"Who are you?" asked a guard that stood out side the door. Even with the door closet, people could hear people on the outside clearly. However, this person who the guards asked the name of did not have time to silly question and knocked down the door before swimming in.

"Stop this wedding," the person demanded. Everyone in the big room turned around to see who dared to perform such fuzz in front of the King. It was a young merman... with a black, blue fishtail.

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. :)**

**See you in the next one. X3**


	6. 006

"Who are you?" asked a guard that stood out side the door. Even with the door closet, people could hear people on the outside clearly. However, this person who the guards asked the name of did not have time to silly question and knocked down the door before swimming in

"Stop this wedding," the person demanded. Everyone in the big room turned around to see who dared to perform such fuzz in front of the King. It was a young merman... with a black, blue fishtail.

The merman hold up something steaming from his left hand, he then used his right hand to point out to everyone in the big room. The tension in the room was so tighten that none dear to move or even breathe. Everyone looked at the merman with big eyes.

The black-haired merman took a deep breath in, and shouted out in frustration. "WHO IS GOING TO PAY FOR THE **PIZZA**?!"

Everyone got a sweet drop... looking strangely at the man. However, the blond prince at the alter wasn't going to go for that, he turned suddenly around in a quick spin and had tears in his eyes yelling with all the power in his lungs. "I DIDN'T WANT PIZZA!! I WANTED **RAMEN**!!"

The people in the room almost fainted at the suddenly outburst in the tightening atmosphere.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!!**

**Haha... sorry, I just haaad to! All my friends said I had to lay out a little **_**fake**_** chapter. So yes, this doesn't happen in the **_**real**_** story. Nevertheless, since I have the ability to talk to everyone now would I like to use this opportunity to tell why things are going so slow.**

**Reason:**

**A week after the last chapter come out, went me and another friend (the one that is correcting this story) to Copenhagen and then Paris! The trip lasted for about a week. **

**When I finely come home, wasn't I really in writing mood, I had work early in the morning... but not only that, since I had been in Paris had I started to write another Yaoi story with Sasuke and Naruto, which will be a Mature one. :) My friend that I traveled with really like it, so I hope everyone will like it **_**once**_** it gets out. **

**But... it didn't take me longer then two or three days with full writing until it was finish. ..It just took me a week or so to get to those days. **

**Anyway, when I finally was done writing the last chapter, was it soon send to my friend... but... since **_**she**_** was so busy with everything else, didn't she have the time to correct it. Which is very frustrating... But! I will hopefully get it early next week! So... THEN will the really chapter come out, the longest chapter of this story so far (the longest ever. :P Since it's the last).**

**Well anyways, I also want to thank everyone for the nice Reviews. So to say sorry for the long wait, have I taken the time to write back to everyone that have said something on chapter five. Please bear with me for another few days... soon will chapter six come! :D**

**Edit) 21. August.**

**This is going slow... SORRY EVERYONE!! DX But... that damn is not done yet... or more like, she is ignoring me of some sort. I can't get in contact with here. :S ...but hopefully will it come soon... **

* * *

Crazy PurpleSage:

Ah! Scream in excitement  
Wow Sasuke is coming to save the day, and Naruto! I hope Sasuke's family and magic gets explained in the next chapter. Were they mermen as well? Do all mermen have magic? And how did the Uchiha's die, then? Oh my gosh. I love this story. Please get this next chapter out as soon as possible. I just cannot wait to find out what happens next! XD

_My replay:_

Thanks for the sweet Review, it made me start to write on chapter six right away! XD And I think I have explain everything! X3 Thanks and please wait for the last chapter! :3

--

sasukexnaruto4ever:

oh my god i love it ah i want to know more . x3

_My replay:_

Glad you like it so much. :) I just hope chapter six will be worth waiting for. :)

And thanks of favourites this story and The Prince And The Servant. ;D

--

Jadej.j:

Neat chapter :) Hope to read more soon :)

_My replay:_

Thanks for the Review! And please read my last chapter when it comes, I know it have taken TO LONG …but all I can say is sorry.

--

StunningSpellRocks2345:

i was kinda expecting sasuke to be a merman but it was still cool

_My replay:_

Really? Well hope my story wasn't to obvious. ) But I still hope you will enjoy the last chapter when it comes… :)

--

AttackoftheRamen:

AWSOME ! FIVE stars !  
I cn't wit untill the next chapter

_My replay:_

Five stars? O.o That's almost to much! X3 But thanks! :D

--

roboguy45:

awesome i knew it i knew he was a fish

_My replay:_

Haha, that just made me laugh! XD

--

Gaaraslovexp:

i can't stop laughing at the fact that his parents want him to marry sai.  
wtf.  
it seems...unreal. i mean, wouldn't they want him to marry like sakura or  
something? i get how it's your story and all, but naruto and sai getting  
royally married is kind of stupid...it makes me laugh.

_My replay:_

Yeah I guess you have a point. :P But as you should have known, Sakura is still only a maid here, plus she and Naruto are noting more then friends in this story. When it comes to have Sai and Naruto having a _royally _marriage… was I myself strongly against it, like; no way. Naruto belongs to Sasuke! X3 So please just laugh at that silly thing with Sai. :P I don't mind. But I guess… Naruto's parents thought it would be ok, since then would both the Kingdoms be united and things like that. …and Naruto did _like _(almost turning sick by the thought) Sai in some way… so the parents only wanted what they thought was the best for there son.

--

Dragonpearl77:

So Sasuke's tail was blue and black? I knid of thought that Sasuke and his family might have been merpeople(I don't know if I mentioned my theory earlier?). But I wasn't sure what direction the story would take so I didn't know if I was right or not. I can't wait to read the next chapter!

_My replay:_

Well I guess this story was easy to predict. Since it's a fairytale story I guess... but I still hope you did enjoyed my story anyways and that you will like my last chapter. :)

--

aliway:

love it! now i want to see The Little Mermaid

_My replay:_

Thanks for liking it. Hehe, and I had to see The Little Mermaid to get inspiration. I even traveled to Denmark to see the Mermaid statue over there. :3 It was beautiful! X3

--

dragonfire04:

PLEASE UPDATE SOON. I like to see what happen next.

_My replay:_

Sorry that I didn't update as soon as I had hoped for, but I hope the last chapter was worth waiting for. )

--

NaTsUkO-ChAn:

Very nice... very nice keep it up!!

_My replay:_

Thank you very much. :) And I will try my best. XD

--

Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitt...:

I think I'm going to die... I loved it so much... please update ASAP...!

_My replay:_

Nooo O.o please don't die! I don't want to lose a reader!

But I am glad you like it so much. :) And I want to apologize that it is almost taking forever until the next and last chapter comes out. But please continue to wait for it! It will soon be out!

--

HorsesRain:

Whoo! Go Sasuke! Ruin that wedding! Claim that blonde!... Ok, I'm done. Awesome job!  
HorsesRain

_My replay:_

Hehe, yeah, I hope this chapter didn't confuse you or anything. -smiles like an angle- Go Sasuke! X3 It's obvious that it's the Uchiha that did _really_ enter the doors, so in the next chapter (the **real** chapter) will it be Sasuke! And thanks for the nice review aaaaand please continue waiting for the last chapter! :)

--

Asian Tinkerbell:

Man!! I wanted to see everyone's reaction. Guess I have to wait for the next chapter.

_My replay:_

Well I guess I didn't really write that in detail.. but I hope what I have written is ok enough. :) And when the real chapter comes, do I hope that you didn't wait in vain.

--

FANGIRL OF SASUNARU HOTNESS:

YAY! GO SASUKE! GO SASUKE! GO SASUKE!

_My replay:_

Ditto X3 Go Pizza-man! Go Pizza-man! Go Pizza-man! Ups, sorry... I meant; Go Sasuke! Go Sasuke! XD

--

Gemstones:

this is so cool! he turned into a mermaid... can't wait for the next chapter...

_My replay:_

Yeah, I guess it's really nice. :3 Though I didn't like writing how he almost drown. Since I are afraid of the dark deep water...

--

fer3333:

Wow your fic is awesome and beautiful ... and you right its nice that naruto for once is the opposite from the normal naruto that we usually read.. Also thank god you didn't make sakura annoying like always .. I don't like sakura but except when she helps naruto or sasuke on getting each other pants hah... now this is one of my fav fics for today yeahh! I can t wait for the next chap.. Omg the wedding! Poor sai I think he didn't really love naruto he just feel sorry because of him naruto got lost right?  
Fer3

_My replay:_

I am really grateful that you thought of my faction as awesome and beautiful, it really means a lot. And yeah, I also liked the idea of giving Naruto the opposite life from what he usually get. When it comes to Sakura I always don't know what do to with her, so in this story I just made her a nice little maid. I am also very glad this become one of you favorite fictions, and I hope the last chapter will made the whole story much better. :) And when it comes to Sai... well... just wait for the last chapter to find out about him. :)

--

takuya:

oh i so loved this chapter and the storry in total i do so hope you can update soon

_My replay:_

Thanks for liking chapter five, and I hope chapter six will be just as good. ...or better! X3

And sorry for this long wait, it's a pain for me too... I just hope you have enjoined all of this little story so far, and will love the end of it. :3

* * *

XD XD THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! XD XD

:3 Please wait for the next Chapter which will be out early next week!! :3


	7. The End of This Story

**Damn! It have been too long!! O3O I am so sorry everyone!! DX But my little _friend_ had some trouble while correcting this _little_ chapter. BUT HERE IT IS!! The REAL chapter Six, and... sorry for the lame chapter name... XP I didn't come up with anything better... since the chapter is sooo long! O.o **

**BUT! Here it is!! ****The laaaast**** chapter of Ocean's Love!****! So, ENJOY! XD **

Chapter Six: The End of This Story

A merman had swum in, and demanded that they'd stop the ceremony right away. Everyone turned to see who dared to interrupt such an important and sacred ceremony. But the one person that did not move… was Naruto. He had heard the strange merman call out his demands. However, he did not see it necessary to turn and look at him. The strange merman would soon be thrown out anyways. And the blond was fighting hard to not think about the man he met on the dry-lands. However, the merman was not easy to keep down or get a grip on. As all the guards pounced on him at once, the merman was strangely able to read all of their movements before they even made them.

"Damn it! How does he do that?" the guard Chouji complained as he got up from the ground, keeping his eyes on the strange merman.

"Hey... is that not…?" Ten-Ten had swum up-close to the merman and was able to see him right in the eyes. "It's no mistake... that is... **_Sharingan_**." The girl gasped surprised.

"What, _Sharingan_? He's an _Uchiha_?" said the know-it-all Shikamaru in shock. "That is impossible, they where all wiped out under the Great War." The guards looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"If has a Sharingan... It will be difficult to take him down," Neji said, as he swam a little backwards from the enemy. However, the merman was in no mood to just stand around getting attacked by some silly guards. He had a goal he came for. He slowly let his hands move with the water backwards, and with one strong bush with his tail and both arms he tossed himself forwards, towards Naruto.

"Stop him before he gets to the Prince!" Neji called out, but too late. The strange merman had already swum up to Naruto and took him in the arms, dragging him away from the altar.

"Naruto!" the strange merman called out. "Naruto look at me!" Naruto was still completely lost in his own world, not really knowing what happened around him. But as the merman kept shaking him and calling his name, he came slowly to himself and was forced himself to look up in the face of this strange merman. At the first sight Naruto could not believe his own eyes. First this stranger's eyes were red... but after some seconds they turned black. The same mysteries deep black color Sasuke possessed. And this merman also had an exactly similar face as ...Sasuke.

"Naruto, "the merman whispered slowly as he smile. Naruto looked shocked at him.

"Do not look at me like I am a ghost or something... It's me... Sasuke."

While Sasuke was busy getting Naruto to realize who he was, the guards got ready to do their move.

"Ready?" Neji whispered and made a sign to attack. However, a strong steam put a stopper for their attack. Neji looked up at his King and saw Minato give him a strange look. It was like he said: "If you attack now, you never know what he will to do Naruto."

As the King, Minato can control the water as he pleases. Nevertheless, he cannot stop the will of nature, and the reason he did not want his guards to attack, was because he saw new light in the eyes of his son.

Sasuke's name had entering Naruto's ears, and just like the sun come up from the horizon, did the blond light up, his face shining with happiness and he broke out in huge happy smile. "It really is you!" Naruto exclaimed, only loud enough that a few people that stood close enough could hear it. The Prince even got tear in his eyes, but they did not bother him and he did not even try to hold them back. Since he was under water again, no one would really notice them anyways. Naruto laid his arms around the neck of Sasuke and hugged him for dear life. "Ah! I have missed you so much!" Naruto cried out with a voice filled with joy.

Sasuke only smiled and hugged Naruto back. "Idiot... the last time you saw me was this morning. It is not that long ago." Sasuke patted Naruto on the back of his head as Naruto rested his head on the blackhead's shoulder.

"I know... but it feels like an eternity for me... And I was so scared that... I would never see you again," Naruto mumbled and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm feeling of being in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke had completely forgotten everything about where they were, and the situation they were in. He was just so happy to hold Naruto in his arms. Sasuke had even forgotten how tired he was after the long, exhausted swim. Sasuke could only think how well worth it all was. He closed his eyes, enjoying every second of having Naruto in his arms.

Naruto finally thought over something and pushed himself a little of Sasuke, but not far enough to break the hug. He still had his hands on Sasuke's chest. "But Sasuke... how can you be down here? It is dark... and… and... You cannot breathe under here."

Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt the blond move and looked down in the two most beautiful blue eyes in the sea. Sasuke was about to answer the questions when his eyes cached movements. "I can explain later Naruto... right now; we gotta get out of here." Sasuke sounded very serious and turned on his Sharingan again. Naruto looked surprised at Sasuke, but then saw what it was. The guards were grouping around them, ready to move on the King's orders.

The Prince turned around, facing all the guards. "Do not touch him! Go back to your positions!" Naruto ordered in a deathly tone. All the guards were taken by surprise. However, one voice came over Naruto's. A much more powerful one.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Minato said out loud, his voice almost cutting through the water. He looked angrily down at Sasuke and Naruto.

However, Sasuke was not slow with reaching back. He held Naruto harder tighter in his arms and looked up at the big merman at the altar. However, even with the Sharingan on Minato could read Sasuke's emotion in his eyes. Which changed from loving and carrying, t angry and furious, but they showed no sign of fear. There was no way he was going to lose Naruto now! "He is mine! Stay away." Sasuke said out loud, loud enough for everyone to hear him. And he hugged Naruto hard, trying to protect him.

"What?" King Minato said shocked. And he was not alone, everyone in the room, plus the guards, gasped out the same thing.

"You heard me." Sasuke said angry and bend down to whisper in Naruto's ear. "Come on, let's get out of here." Naruto was somewhat happy to hear those words, but at the same time afraid. He had to come up with a better idea... or rather, he needed to explain this.

"Just wait Sasuke." Naruto said calmly. "Dad, calm down." Sasuke filched at the word _dad_, he did not think Naruto's father was this close by. But as he saw Naruto looking up at the man with the crown, Sasuke was surprised and had to swallow hard. Had he just said something as rude as _stay away_ to Naruto's father... This was not good.

"What? How can you say that Naruto? He looks like he going to kidnap you." The King whispered hurried. His anger had disappeared a little and he was waiting for an explanation.

"You see dad, this is the one that saved me after the storm. He used a lot of time and energy to look after me and take care of me. And... When Neji and his group found me... I did not want to leave him... I did not want to come back! I wanted to stay there, with Sasuke!" Naruto then did something he had long wanted to do. He laid his arms around Sasuke's neck and pilled his head down. With a smile on his face, their lips touched each other, in a sweet gentle kiss. Everyone in the big room gasped in shock. Was the Prince really kissing that stranger?! An Uchiha?! Had the Uchiha used on of his Genjutsu magic to charm the poor little prince? Whispers broke out in the crowd, but no was moving... One of them was growing more and more angry by the second. And it was no other then Prince Sai. He was not happy with this; he was supposed to be marrying the blond! He was supposed to finally get his life's opportunity to rule two kingdoms, not to lose it to someone like that black-color fishtail merman!

"What are you saying?" Sai said angry and frustrated, got up closer to Naruto and this trespasser. "You are supposed to be marrying me!" In anger Sai took a strong grip around the Prince's arm and tried to drag him away from the other merman. However, Sasuke was not going to go with that. The second Sai touched Naruto Sasuke grabbed Sai's wrist and squeezed hard. The Prince yelped in pain and immediately dropped the blond's arm.

"Do not touch him," Sasuke threatened in a deadly tone. Sai backed off a little, rubbing his wrist in pain. He groaned angrily, realizing he had no chance against this Sasuke person in strength, so maybe some help? Sai turned.

"K..King Minato, do something!" Sai said frustrated, sounding like he was ordering the King, not asking... The King himself ignored the outburst from Sai and was looking rather angrily at Sasuke. His deep blue eyes looked straight at Sasuke's now black ones.

"Your name is Sasuke ...right? Uchiha Sasuke?" the King asked. Sasuke nodded as he held Naruto closer in his arms, staring in to the eyes of the King, Naruto's father. If the King hated him already, he probably did not like him touching Naruto. However Sasuke would not give Naruto away without with a fight.

"Hmm..." Minato mumbled. "It's so nice to meet you!" The King's voice had suddenly changed, now it suddenly sounded overjoyed. The kind of tone he normally only used with his immediate family. "I am so glad that you saved my son. Please. You have to tell me everything!" Everyone stopped. Or on the other hand... did the time _itself_ stop? Had they just heard their King sounding rather... childish-happy?

Sai looked speechless up at Minato. "What are you saying..? Stop him!"

The King looked down on Sai with the angriest and most hateful eyes anyone had ever seen. "You have nothing you should say Sai. You were the one to get my little Naruto out in the dangerous cave in the first place. Not only that, instead of trying to search and find my son, you swum back to the castle to tell us, well that was ok, but you did not even bother with _trying_ to search once you had told us. You have just been staying on your room until now, feeling sorry for yourself. Not knowing how much pain my little Naruto was in."

Sai was so taken by surprise by this that he almost fell to the ground. Minato turned away from Sai and coughed a little, making himself ready to speak again, but this time in a calmer way. "This is no longer a wedding between these two princes. If anyone is against that, then they should take it up with me _personally_." A mumble broke out amongst the guests, but no one said anything against it. And it really surprised Naruto.

"Dad... You sure about this?" Naruto whispered to his father, almost afraid to let Sasuke hear he said that.

"Sure I am," Minato whispered back happily. "You should know we will never force you to anything that would make you unhappy. As long as you are happy, then all we will be happy." The King smiled and all the others agreed.

"Yes Prince," One of the guests said. "You should not have to do things you don't want to do." said another. "We will always support you and your decisions!" another said.

Naruto turned around and looked out on the people in the room, and his eyes got watery by their words. "Thanks... everyone."

Sasuke looked down on Naruto in his arms and smiled a little as he saw how happy Naruto was. Sasuke bend a little down and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Calm down clumsy, I am here for you now." Sasuke whispered calmly.

"Naruto..?" Minato swam over to his son and laid his hand on his son's shoulder. "You really love this merman?"

Naruto looked up at his father. "Yes! With all my heart, body and soul!" the blond said proudly, a little worried that his father might not like Sasuke, so he said it in a way that told Minato that he would stay with Sasuke no matter what.

"That much, huh?" Minato smiled. "If that's the case, why wait? We have everything we need right now." The King turned to the people in the room. "Everyone, just sit still, the wedding will continue, but this time…" He turned to Naruto and Sasuke with the look of a proud father."…for Naruto and _Sasuke_." The merpeople cheered out in excitement, but soon settled down and waited for the ceremony to continue.

"Sasuke..." Naruto looked up at the merman at his side. "Is this ok for you?"

Sasuke smiled down at Naruto, took the blond's head in one strong grip and lifted it upwards. "I would not like to have it any other way." Sasuke was about to kiss the Prince's lips, but instead, rested his forehead on Naruto's and simply looked into the two blue eyes he loved to much.

"Wait." Minato said, remembering something. "You can not do this like that," he gestured at Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at himself, not knowing what was wrong. Was not his muscled chest and body enough? But the King snapped his fingers together, making a loud sound. And in the next second a door opened, and two mermaids came swimming in. They both had with them many different pieces of clothes. The King snapped his fingers again, making the water around Sasuke turn into bubbles, so many bubbles that it was impossible for anyone to see what happened. But the two mermaids, Sakura and Ino got right to work. They did it so fast that it only took a few minutes before they were out the door again. Minato made the bubbles stop, and as they disappeared, everyone was able to see Sasuke wedding dress. It looked very much like Naruto's, but instead of white and orange, it was black and blue colored material. And Sasuke's dress was more solid and stuck to his body, while Naruto's were more dancing around in the water.

The King nodded in satisfaction. "Ok. Then let's continue," Minato said and started the ceremony again. He closed his eyes a second too calm his mind, and start with the long speech.

"With the power of all the previous Kings and the ocean Goddesses, we will intertwine these two different souls ..." The King talked and talked. He must have been talking for ten minutes. But Sasuke and Naruto stood still the entire time, holding hands and enjoying the feeling of the other. Sasuke himself thought the speech was rather long, and did not have much to do with them in the first place. Just how old kings and queens had meet each other and how there child again had been born... etc. But suddenly turned the voice of the King, and he looked directly at Sasuke and Naruto.

"The time has finally come, the time for you two to so each other how much you love the other; with the _Tear of_ _Love_."

Sasuke looked confused and whispered in the blond's ear. "Tear of Love? What is that?"

The Prince gave Sasuke a little shocked look at first, but then remembered that Sasuke had only been a merman in a short time. So of course he did not know what it was. Naruto smiled and whispered back. "It is a tear that ..."

His father, who had already started to grow inpatient, cut of Naruto in his sentence. "What is with the long wait?" the King asked, a little worried.

"Oh, it is nothing dad. It is just that Sasuke do not know how to make it, or what it is." Naruto explained, smiling up at Sasuke in a comforting way, letting him know everything would be ok.

"Ah I see." the King mumbled. "Well, it is really easy, really." Minato smiled. "But why not go first Naruto? So that you can show him how it is done and what it is."

Naruto nodded at the idea. "Sure." The Prince swum a little closer up to his dad, the King, and made himself ready. Naruto closed his eyes, the expression on his face being a calm one. Suddenly, it turned to the most painfully Sasuke had ever seen, Naruto clenched his teeth's together, and squeezed his eyes shut in a sad and painful expression. Even his fists were fold tight together and his body was shaking.

'What is going on?' Sasuke thought shocked. He did not want to see Naruto like this.

In the corner of Naruto's eyes a tear had appeared. But not just any tear. Even thought they where under water, the tears did not go with the stream. This tear was somewhat golden and went gliding down Naruto's cheeks. And as it went falling, a hand came out and caught it. It was Minato's hand.

"Very good done Naruto," the King smiled at his son, who was now doing his best to fight back the tears and calm down his feelings. He stepped back to Sasuke's side, and Sasuke was not slow with holding his lovers hand, trying to comfort him and make him calm down.

"That is how it is done... Sasuke," Naruto mumbled, as he calmed down.

"With this tear," Minato spoke out. "I can feel how much Naruto truly loves Sasuke. He will never betray him and always stay at his side. No matter what challenge they will meet, Naruto will never back away or leave him when he need him." The King talked to his people, feeling every feeling Naruto felt for Sasuke from the tear his son had shed.

Naruto smiled when he heard that and turned to face Sasuke. "To make this tear you must think how you would...react or do if I suddenly... disappeared from you. How your heart would break and how lonely you would become if I..." Naruto's voice became weaker and weaker as he saw the expression on Sasuke's face as he explained. Sasuke was shocked to hear this… no... He did not want to think of such horrible thoughts, not now when he finally had found Naruto. His mind felt almost like it had been shoot by a gun or hit by something heard. But as the words of Naruto entered his mind, was it played over and over again.

_... if I suddenly disappeared from you... _

"No... I do not want to think about it..." Sasuke mumbled weakly. So low that nobody could hear it.

In the depth of Sasuke's mind he could image himself in the rowboat, out in the open ocean. And under him he could see Naruto's face. But suddenly many par of hands came, and they all dragged Naruto away from him. Naruto yelled out Sasuke's name, and Sasuke yelled out to Naruto, trying to reach out for him… but it just was not impossible.

_...how your heart would break..._

Sasuke felt his heart break, bleeding inside. "No..." Sasuke froze. His eyes started tear up, and a tear ran escaped and ran down his cheek. A tear that the King caught once it fell down.

"Hmmm," the King mumbled as he read the tear in his closed fist. "Unbelievable... Such a strong and beautiful love." Minato was so shocked on how strong Sasuke's feeling really was, that he almost forgot that he was suppose to put the feelings into words and explain them to his people. "Ehm..." the King started, but had to cough once before he could talk again."Sasuke's tear is so much filled with love for Naruto that I was first caught of guard. But one thing is true; Sasuke is the first person I have ever felt such a strong love from. He would not just die for Naruto... he would _live_ for him. If Naruto would find himself in danger, Sasuke would save him with his life, and fight hard to survive and live on with Naruto. Sasuke lives only to be with Naruto ... so much does he love him." Minato was almost lost of words, this strong feeling was so powerful that any words wouldn't be able to interpret or translate. Nevertheless, the King was not the only one to be surprised. The whole village was taken away by the explanation of Sasuke's feelings, and last but not least ...Naruto had turned speechless too. Sasuke was the only one that did not hear anything. His mind was still in a kind of shock state after what Naruto said. But as Naruto took a hold of his arm and rested his head on his shoulder, Sasuke was somehow able to see clearly.

"Please..." Sasuke mumbled. "Never make me think such horrible thoughts again."

Naruto nodded, totally agreeing on that and nuzzled his face into Sasuke's strong, muscled arm.

"Well, let us." Minato smiled as he saw how happy the two of them was. The King put his hands together, the two hands that each held a tear from each of the two mermen. As he did this, a strong stream came swirling around the two hands of the King. When he separated his hands, two golden marks were visible. If you took a closer look you could see both marks looked like a fan ...Just like the Uchiha symbol. But something was slightly different. If you looked closer, you could clearly see the circle or whirlpool marks.

"I have now force your two family-symbols into one. The Uzumaki whirlpool and the Uchiha fan." Minato explained, holding out the two new created marks. At each one there was attached a ring.

Naruto smiled. "Hold me for a second will you," Naruto whispered as he swum in front of Sasuke and moved his arms backwards, so that Sasuke was holding them. Naruto lifted up his orange fishtail.

"Please, dad," Naruto said, smiling at his proud father.

Minato nodded and took the orange ring, and attached it on the end of his son's tail.

Once it was on Naruto placed himself at Sasuke's side again and smiled a little hurt up at Sasuke. "Now it's your turn... Normally your dad is the one to attach the ring at his son's tail... but you ..." Naruto trailed of in his whisper.

"But I do not have any..." Sasuke finished and looked up at the King. "Can you place it on me? I will consider you as a father, since I am marrying Naruto, and you will be my father in law."

Minato was honored to hear these words, and smiled nicely. "But of course Sasuke. Just come up here and swing your tail a little upwards so that I can attach the ring." Sasuke nodded and did so. Minato attached the ring; this one darker in the color, but it still had the same mark as Naruto's.

"I now pronouns you husband and husband. You may kiss" Minato said in a sweet smiled to the both of them.

Sasuke had waited for this part and wasn't slow with getting his grip around Naruto. "You heard the King," Sasuke teased and a smirked.

"Oh shut up and kiss me already," Naruto teased. He was now yearning to feel his lover's lips again. Sasuke smirked a second, but soon threw it away as he changed his smile into the sweetest one he could. He bent down, kissing his husband on the lips. Naruto moved his hands up at the back of Sasuke's head to make the kiss deeper. The merpeople cheered when the two mermen kissed the kiss that sealed their love together for all eternity.

After the ceremony it was held a biiiig party, one of the undersea village's biggest party ever. It wasn't any merman or mermaid that did not dance at the loud undersea-music. Everyone enjoyed themselves and everyone had to congratulate the new married prince. Even though the room where the ceremony was held was big, it did not hold room for everyone in the village. The party lasted all night and nobody was in bed until early next day. But Sasuke had been clever enough to drag Naruto away from all the food and his friends so that they could get some sleep. He had a feeling things wouldn't be so easy tomorrow.

And he was right. The next day, before the two newlyweds got themselves out of bed, there was a knock at the door. "What... is it?" Naruto yawned as he rubbed his eyes, trying to get rouse himself from sleep. Sasuke still did not feel like getting up, so he laid his arms around Naruto's hips as the blond was sitting up in bed.

The door opened and a mermaid swum in. "Good morning." she smiled. It was Sakura. And she was taken a little by surprise how adorable the two of them looked together, laying in bed, still tired. "Your parents want to see you as soon as possible, Naruto. They said it contained questions on the last surviving Uchiha... They expect you two to be there in a few moments." Naruto swallowed a little hard as he heard that, he was somewhat nervous and he thought Sasuke would be so too. But as he looked down could he see Sasuke had no worries as he was sleeping again in Naruto's lap.

"Sure, we will be there in a few minutes. Just tell them to give us the time to get up."

Sakura nodded. "But just so you know ...it's not that long until dinner will be served." The mermaid swum out the room.

It took a few moments before Naruto registered what she had said. "WHAT!! Is it already this late?!" The Prince pushed himself off the bed and swum into the bathroom.

Sasuke only dropped the grip of Naruto, but was a little puzzled by the suddenly outburst. "What is it...?" Sasuke mumbled sleepy, he was enjoying sleeping this close to Naruto. He maybe hadn't felt like sleeping anymore after he first woke up, which was some hours back, but once he felt the warm from Naruto's body, was his eyes quickly told otherwise and had gotten back to sleep in the matter of seconds.

"It's late!" Naruto called back from the bathroom.

"So? We just got married yesterday, so I think people would not find it strange if we stayed the day in bed," Sasuke explained before he got up from bed and swum the same way Naruto had, into the bathroom. Once he got in it was as if he was in a trance and placed his hands around Naruto's hips, falling into a comfortable slumber.

"We can't just stay in bed all day long," Naruto started and was swimming back and forwards with Sasuke still on him. "We need to get ready to talk with my parents. They want to know more about your family and how you're the only survivor and... Would you stop sleeping on me and get ready!" Naruto exclaimed as he heard Sasuke start to breathe heavily, a sign that he had fallen a sleep again, his arms holding a strong solid grip around his waist.

Sasuke only smiled and let go of Naruto, only to lay his hands around Naruto's bare chest. "Don't yell so loud, I will get ready, it's just that ..." Sasuke mumbled weakly.

"Just what?" Naruto asked, trying to sound irritated about this, though he loved to have Sasuke's arms around him, and he knew Sasuke knew that as well.

"I haven't got my morning kiss yet..." Sasuke mumbled hurt, tightening his grip around his lover's chest.

Naruto laughed sweetly. "I am so sorry. Please let me make up."

Sasuke turned Naruto around, so that he know was facing him. "Sure, I would not complain about that." Sasuke smiled and placed his lips over Naruto's, kissing him sweet and long.

After the morning kiss the two of them wasn't slow with getting each other ready. They did not want to make the King and Queen wait any longer then what they already had. Finally they reached the large, big door and Naruto knocked it carefully. It did not take long before it opened, and the two mermen swum in to the big room, the room of King Minato and Queen Kushina.

"You wanted to talk with us?" Naruto asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, Naruto we do. Can you two please come over here," Minato asked in a nice calm voice and pointed at the couch that was right in from of himself and his wife. They themselves were already sitting in the one across.

"We have so many questions." Kushina started smiling, gently as the two mermen swum over and sat down. "We all thought the Uchiha was exterminated."

Sasuke went quiet for a second. "I am sorry... but I don't think I can be at any help at all. I myself doesn't really know, or remember anything about being a merman or/and Uchiha for that matter." Sasuke sounded a little frustrated about not know about his own past. But Naruto comforted him with placing his hand over Sasuke's and slowly move his thumb back and forward.

"That's too bad to hear," Minato said in a weak mumbled. He was really curious about Sasuke's past, and he knew the rest of the village was as well. Nobody had seen an Uchiha in over ten years.

"Well lets let that pass then," Kushina said. "But what about letting us see the famous Sharingan of yours?" She sounded very interested and she almost couldn't wait to gaze into the crimson red eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a second. The blond smiled and nodded, telling him it was ok and that he really would be happy if he fulfilled his mothers wish. The Uchiha nodded and closed his eyes for a second, concentrating. And in the next they opened with the red eyes staring out in the room. Suddenly everything became dark for Sasuke and a familiar voice came to his ears.

'Since you finally have gotten your future, it's time to learn your past.' It was Itachi's voice that came into Sasuke's head again. However, the only ting Naruto saw was that his lovers red eyes, which became more gray and empty.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?! What's wrong?!" Naruto called, as he started to shake Sasuke, in a desperate try to get Sasuke to snap out of it and get back to normal... But no matter what Naruto did... Sasuke stayed quiet. In an new unknown darkness Sasuke's mind was at a wander. He hadn't been here before... but he felt like something was familiar about this place, like he had dreamed about this when he was little.

"Wh..Where am I?" Sasuke asked as he looked into the unknown darkness.

"Oh… Welcome Sasuke... it's been so long," A feminine voice said. Sasuke squeezed his eyes together, looking deep into the darkness. He suddenly saw a strong light coming from the distance. He swum towards it, and as he got closer all darkness disappeared. Then, right in front of him he could see the person that had whished him welcome... it was a beautiful mermaid with long black hair. She looked so nice and kind, but also... so familiar. At her side stood two mermen, the oldest having dark brown hair, but the other's was black... and he was someone Sasuke did recognize.

"Brother!" Sasuke called out happily. And it wasn't until know Sasuke understood who the others two where. "Mom…? Dad...?" Sasuke whispered, almost not believing they were there. Right in front of him.

"Yes, it's us sweetie." his mother said, Mikoto.

"You really have gotten taller," mumbled his dad, Fugaku.

Sasuke was so overjoyed that he was soon on a quick swim over to his family. But as they saw him coming their way, they all got a panicking expression on their faces.

"NO SASUKE!! STOP!!" All of them called out at once, almost sounding scared or... terrified. Sasuke stopped right away, not moving an inch. "W... what is it?" Sasuke asked shocked and a little hurt, he was finally able to be with his family... And suddenly they did not want to be with him? What was that for a family?!

Mikoto had tears in her eyes as she tried to explain. "We are not inside your head anymore sweetie..."

Fugaku laid his arms around his beloved wife. "She is right." Fugaku said seriously. "So whatever you do, don't come over here."

"But where are we then?" Sasuke asked.

His mother smiled weakly as one tear fell down her cheek. "We are at the gate to our next lives... in other words, _The Gate of Death_."

Sasuke went pale. "Your... next... li... lives," Sasuke mumbled shocked. "How... why..?"

Itachi looked comforting at his hurt little brother. "We can't stay long with you. Let's get down to the explanation, mom... please be strong, for Sasuke's sake."

Mikoto let one last tear drop before she smiled up at her little son, trying to forget this was their last meeting. "You see Sasuke..." Mikoto started. "For about ten years ago we were known to be one of the most powerful and mighty clans in the seas. We had many friends, but also... many enemies." Mikoto stopped, not wanting to continue.

Itachi saw his mother wasn't able to go forward, so he looked up at his dad, that was holding his wife comforting.

"And one day ..." Fugaku started, taking the hint from Itachi that he should continue. "All of our enemies decided to team up for one final war to wipe us out."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "A little hard said ...father," Itachi mumbled low and shaked his head. "Well anyways." Itachi coughed and looked at his shocked little brother. "To say it easy; all our enemies attacked at once, not letting anyone from the Uchiha clan the time to rest up. We were able to last for many weeks, but at the end we did not get any food from our friends since the enemies were blocking all the traveling pats." Itachi paused for a second, giving Sasuke time to get everything in.

"So... what happened ...at the end?" Sasuke swallowed, somehow knowing the answer, he did not want to think about it, he would just wait for the rest of the story from his family.

"At the end ... the enemy had battled their way through our main building and was on their way to our hid room..."

--Flashback--

Itachi come swimming fast in through the door and closed it right behind him. "They are right behind me," Itachi breathed out, totally out of oxygen.

"Damn in!" Fugaku groaned out frustrated. "We have no choice ...Mikoto." he looked at his wife who was holding her youngest son.

"Why did things have to turn into this?" Mikoto cried out.

Sasuke looked up at his mom, scared to see his mother cry. "Is the enemy after us..?" little eight year old Sasuke asked.

"Listen Sasuke..." Itachi mumbled as he swam over to his little brother. "I am sorry I have to do this to you, but it's for the best." Itachi placed his two fingers on Sasuke's forehead, making the boy faint. "I have now sealed his Sharingan."

His two parents nodded. "Then it's time to get him out," Fugaku mumbled, and in the next second a loud noise came from the door.

"They are in here!" an unknown person called. It belonged to the enemy and the person was calling to the other to get over to him. The big door suddenly started to shake and it almost looked like it would open, but it kept close for the time being.

"Mom! Dad! Let's get started!" Itachi called, trying to keep cold, but he knew the door wasn't going to hold for long. Fugaku and Mikoto nodded and swum over to Itachi with Sasuke in there hands. They formed a circle and laid Sasuke in the middle. All of them stood around Sasuke and made the tiger hand seal.

Itachi groan frustrated. "I... don't have much power left."

"Nether have I..." Mikoto gasped out as she felt how weak she was after been fighting for so long.

"Let's just use all we have, it's for the sake of Sasuke's life." Fugaku mumbled as he also was slowly loosing power. The main family in the Uchiha had all the power to control the waves as they pleased, they just had to gather and be in a agreement on what to do and all their three minds was completely into this one choice. Even though they knew... when they had used their last powers they wouldn't have any more power to fight or flee with.

"Sasuke... live a happy life..." Mikoto mumbled as she felt close to faint. "Our souls and spirits will always watch over you..." The waves were manipulated into a strong and unstoppable stream. Sasuke's sleeping body was send of on the stream. In addition, since he was so little, he was able to be sent out through a small crack in the wall. Sasuke was sent out far away, away from all war and fights, from all blood shed and slaughtering. With the three remaining Uchiha the door was soon kicked in. But they had no remaining strength to fight. So it was rather easy for the enemy ...to end it...

--End Flashback--

"After we become... What you call it, ghosts? Well, we followed you," Itachi said to Sasuke. "The stream we made was far more stronger then what we first had thought it would be. You went so far, far away from the ocean."

Mikoto then found her strength to talk again. "We saw a nice man, Kakashi, finding you on the dry lands. As the prince of the Uchiha you turned your body into the person that had in it's his heart to help you. But something strange happened. As you turned into a human all of your memories were lost. Kakashi asked you questions on how you got there and where you came from ...You answered that a ship had sunk. And ever since then, you were given the little fish house at the ocean. Even though you had turn into a human you did not want to leave the ocean's side." Mikoto suddenly smiled. "You convinced yourself that you where waiting for us to return for you... but in reality you where waiting for someone much more important to you."

Sasuke looked confused at his mom. "Who...? Who was I waiting for?"

"Naruto." Mikoto smiled. "You did not want to leave the ocean because you were waiting for the one blond boy you had met many years ago. You did not even know that you and Naruto were promised to each other before birth. If you tell King Minato that, he will surly remember you."

As those words were said, everything became much lighter. "You most go now Sasuke. Go back to your body, your lover most be worried sick by now ...and we have to go."

Sasuke looked sadly at his parents and brother. "But... I still have many questions..."

Minato nodded. "We know but..."

Itachi continued. "... but we can't stay here any longer. Our time is up." And suddenly the three of them were dragged away into the light.

Mikoto couldn't hold back anymore and shouted out. "Our souls may be in another life, but our spirits will still be with you!"

"Yes we will," Fugaku agreed.

"Yep." Itachi smiled. "Take care little brother! Live a happy and long life!"

Sasuke smiled a little and waved goodbye. The light become stronger and stronger, until everything turn deep black.

"...Sasuke..." a voice said. At first it was very quiet, almost impossible to hear. But as the minutes went, it became louder and louder. "Sasuke!! Are you ok! Sasuke!!"

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. He was met with a familiar face and deep light blue eyes. "Ah you're finally awake!" Naruto called out in joy and laid his arms around his lovers neck. "I was so worried!" Naruto cried out.

"Wha...What happened?" Sasuke mumbled, sitting up.

"You turned on your Sharingan." Naruto explained. "And suddenly you stopped to move, and just collapsed." Sasuke then remembered everything his parents and brother had told him.

"Well a good ting came from it," Sasuke mumbled as he patted Naruto's head. "I can now tell something about my past as an Uchiha."

"Really?" Mikoto gasped.

"Yes, and I know how to make you remember just who I am." Sasuke smiled up at Naruto, and made the blond bend down a little so that there lips could meet in a sweet and lovely kiss. "Naruto and I were promised to each other before birth."

The King looked away in thoughts for a second, but suddenly shined up as a light. "AH! Sasuke!? Of course! Sasuke, son to Mikoto and Fugaku. It's been so long and I thought you died with all the others... You survived!? Oh, if I just had known I would have send out searchers to find you. No wonder, a savior from the dry land made you turn into a human! And when you swallow some seawater you were finally able to turn back! You have to marry my son right away!!" the King stood up and swam a little away.

Naruto, Sasuke and even Kushina looked strangely at the King.

"Sweetie... have you already forgotten... they got married yesterday."

The King stopped. "Without my permission?!" Minato yelled and turned around towards her.

The others sighted in choir. "My King..." the Queen whispered as she laid her hand over his. "You where the one that held the ceremony."

Minato thought for a second. "Ah... that's true." the King mumbled and became a little embarrassed about the situation. "Don't think about what I said. And… Just ignore me out the day. I will see you both at dinner, or maybe at breakfast tomorrow!" And with that, The King swum out with his wife right behind him.

"Just rest out the day. Bye." Kishuna smiled as she waved at the two boys.

As the two adult went out of the room Naruto hugged Sasuke once more. "I am just so glad everything is fine with you."

Sasuke only smiled. "I am fine, but why not get back to our... room?" he looked around, finding this room very familiar.

Naruto laughed a little. "We're in our room. Once you fainted, my dad and I carried you back to our room."

"Oh, well if that's the case." Sasuke dragged Naruto down into their bed and had his arms around his lover's hips. "Let's sleep some more..." Sasuke yawned and was soon asleep again.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke and smiled. He was so happy with the thought that he was going to wake up _every_ morning, with Sasuke sleeping next to him. They would **always** be together. "As long as it's you I sleep with Sasuke, I can sleep at any time." Naruto whispered, laid his head down on the pillow and was soon sleeping peacefully.

The End

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. Please write Reviews and tell me what you think of this little story. X3**

**To be honest I was so happy that she was finely finish with the correcting, that I laid it out as soon as possible, not really taking time to read ****through** **it... again! Well I hope it was funny reading. :)**

**I also was to tell you all that while I have been waiting for this chapter to come out, have I ****been working on my next story. It's a NaruSasu and will be, or is, a Mature Story. I hope you all will read that one too!! I have worked very long and hard on that one, with planning everything as much as I could and so on.**

**But until then, BYE! XD And thanks for reading my story!! XD**


End file.
